


Milk and Cream

by hallulawy



Series: ABO Babe [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Chapter 4: Fanart, Frottage, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Perversion, Rimming, Translation Available, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallulawy/pseuds/hallulawy
Summary: John: Alpha, 35, general practitionerHarold: Omega, 27-ish, entrepreneur, five-months pregnantThey're not married (yet). The magic only happens in a consensual manner, non-con is forbidden in this work.A fixed ratio of 80 percent porn, 20 percent plot.Chapter 3 is the 20% plot promised.Edit: slight amendments to make it easier to read.





	1. Milk and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, this babe (reference to the pig) mainly consist of meat (porn) and teeny bone structure (plot).  
> I didn't tag their names because I'm aware that this work may be disorienting for many people. The aim of this work/series is to fuel my own desires, and possibly others. Primarily its for those that may enjoy its theme. If you enjoyed reading it, please leave a kudos or comment so that we can have a virtual comrade dance.
> 
> It's set on a modern time line.
> 
> There's a [Chinese Translation available for this fic!](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=235440&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D34%26typeid%3D34) Kudos to the absolutely amazing and lovely Coraline ♥

Every morning upon arrival, Dr Reese would greet the butler. Although they seldom exchange further than greetings and quibbles on politics, the acquaintanceship is enjoyable. But today, worry is written all over the wrinkled stoic face. This certainly calls for something else than the recent political fiasco made by the city mayor.

The Beta butler flattened his slightly tiptoeing feet as the doctor enter the manor.  He promptly went to the doctor, saving not a single second in confiding the affair that is plaguing his mind.

'Doctor, I’m afraid that Master Harold is in need of your services,' He whispers and caught the doctor’s attention immediately. Before the doctor can interrupt, the butler continues 'I’m not entirely certain what or why, but he refused all our attendances since this morning. We couldn’t even deliver his breakfast.'

'How long has it been since then?'

'An hour and a quarter. We were disallowed from seeking your guidance,' The butler swallows, but not nervously, 'Which also prompted my disloyal conduct.'

Dr Reese did not reply to that, but instead just walked out the door. 'You did well, Miles, we both know how stubborn he can be.'

* * *

 

It would probably be inapt to describe Doctor Reese's journey as haste, especially when there isn't much of a journey at all. As Mr Finch's personal doctor, he’s provided accommodation in this very household, thus he only have to travel to the other wing of this estate which is where the master resides. Though considering how broad the manor is, it wouldn’t be flattery to describe this distance as one of lengthy.

As the doctor strides past the maids, he is completely unaware on how the Omega maids flinched to the corner instinctively, their Beta counterparts providing them comfort by leading them to the other hallways. It was many steps away before the Omegas would stop clutching on their own frilly aprons.

The doctor reached the master’s room and without even knocking at the door, he took out a metalpiece from his pocket. His other skillset is relatively helpful at times like this.

The possibility of Harold getting into heat flashed by when he was rushing through the corridors, but immediately rebutted because his omega can't get into heat now. He's pregnant.

Five months to be exact, belly just starting to get heavy with their child. Reese quickly twisted the makeshift key and heard a satisfying clank before twisting the doorknob forcefully.

Before entering, the doctor took a couple of deep breaths. He twisted the doorknob open when he thought he calmed down.

His omega's scent welcomed him. Sweet but not sickening, light and frothy in the room. Not addled by any sign of heat, he noted. Yet he managed to catch a hint of fear, mingled with some other pheromones that implied of a musty shame. Doctor Reese traced the scent to the bed on the right of the expansive room, immediately seeing the figure under the bed sheets. He hear shuffling and before he knew it, he was sitting by the bed and caressing his omega's peeking hair.

The master stilled and attempted to envelop himself further into the sheets, as though he’s trying to transform into a nestling cocoon. Dr Reese would of course disallow that, and hugged him gently with the sheets in between, nose nudging his young lover’s ear and released his pheromones to calm his shivering partner.

‘Harold,’ John whispers, holding him firmly. ‘What’s wrong?’ He thought of pregnancy depressions, and even the worst came to his mind, the possible miscarriage, but all these seemed unreasonable. Despite being out of the norm, his lover is in proper condition. At this, he nuzzles his cool neck with relief. 

Yet he could feel  his lover’s shivering body, his uneasiness and all this leads to the conclusion that he may be in pain. His mind resonates with his will and they are eager to split his lover’s pain to tiny pieces and discard them.

‘There’s nothing for you to concern,’ Finch whispers, his eyes shut tight, face flushed an unhealthy red. ‘Not enough to worry.’

‘You promised that you wouldn’t lie to me, never.’ Reese murmurs, eyes sad and disappointed. ‘You don’t trust me?’

Finch turns and looks at him with wet eyes.

‘Don’t be so sly, John.’ Finch pecks him on the forehead, and gets up while hands still clutching tightly on the sheets.

Reese would usually be elated to return his kisses tenfold, but there’s a more urgent matter. Finch’s head is bowed low, his lips twitching like he’s looking for his words, which confounded John even further.

He almost wanted to blurt out his confusion, when Finch finally spoke.

‘You’re well aware that I’m having our child. Five months, if my mind is not addled.’ Reese nods, not only is it because of his occupation, but as a father-in the making, he have been keeping track of the days like a child awaiting his birthday. His lover was pronounced pregnant 143 days ago, and he had been counting the days on his notebook since.

‘And I have been experiencing… Mild pains,’ Reese’s distrustful and alarmed look caused him to pause, ‘… Pain to my chest yesterday.’ Finch’s ears flushed and hugged the sheets like his life was depending on them.

‘What sort of pains?’ Reese took one of his hands into his, urging him to describe. At least now he know that he can still keep track on the days.

‘Stiffening lumps on my chest, like every breath is a chore.’

‘Harold,’ Reese have the situation formed in his mind, and he try not to sound too eager, ‘Would you let me examine?’

Before Finch could even protest, he pulled the bedsheets out of his hands and takes his night clothes wearing lover into his embrace. ‘I think I know what’s happening, and you do too.’ He kisses his nose affectionately, unable to contain himself.

He unbuttoned the shirt hurriedly, almost growled when he got stuck on one of the costly buttons. When he can finally take a good look at Finch’s breast, a small whimper is heard.

He awed at how they have grown, fuller and how they fill the gaps of each of his hands entirely.  He remembered their last rendezvous being a week ago, and even then he could only thrust between his lover’s soft wet ass, hugging his clothed belly because Finch was too careful with his body, their child’s vessel.

They’re stiff, and just as how Finch has described, lumpy. The nipples are red and engorged, when Reese’s fingers rubs them just the slightest, Finch flinched instantly.

‘They’re filled with milk.’ Reese announces and couldn’t help but capture the quivering lips, while hands massaging the mounds with the gentlest touch he can muster. His lovely omega is producing milk for their child, just the thought of it made his pheromones spread.

‘As your duly lover and doctor, I would have to take matter in my hands,’ Reese made a serious countenance, expecting at least an eye roll from Finch but received a groan instead. ‘Bear with me, you didn’t think that I would stop myself from saying that.’

‘I was hopeful,’ At least Finch look less exasperated and decided to inch himself closer to his doctor, his belly making contact with John’s abdomen while straddling his lap. His nipples stiffened further in the cool air, dangling in front of John’s lips, literally aching to be sucked.

It would seem to be bold of him, if it weren’t for the flushed cheeks and hooded eyes.

Doctor Reese massaged the mounds clockwise, increasing the pressure while trying to pay no heed to the sharp intake of breaths and pained gasps. He referred to the books in his mind’s eyes, and though he never had the experience of treating an omega himself, the books he devoured fervently just for the sake of his lover and their child allowed him to recite the steps backwards in his sleep.

When he’s certain that they’re soft enough, he sucked onto one of the perk nipples, hard. Hand still applying pressure, he ignored the soft whimpers and wet sobs, sucking until he could feel fists balling on his shoulders. It wasn’t long until he can taste the sweet milk, like cream on his tongue. His Alpha instincts are crying for more, but he knew better than that, especially when Finch is practically purring as he suckled on the milk, indicating that the pain is largely reduced. Half of the sweet milk dribbles freely into his hand, half of it into his mouth.

He let go of the nipple, but not before giving it a teasing pinch and licked away a bead of milk hanging on the tip. If he squeezes the mound just right, he can observe how the milk spurt from the buds, which he did and lapped on it like a hungry child.

He was so immersed that his attention to his lover regained when he feel wetness on his lap, a grinding motion that assisting its spreading. His lover’s small cock announce its presence as it renders the frothy textured night gown half transparent and jut shyly against his torso. The sobbing wet hole obtaining pleasure from kissing the coarse texture of the doctor’s trousers. If only he could feign shock at how bare his lover is underneath, but he was the one who told him to do so.

‘ _Fuck._ ’ John curses as Harold kisses his cheek appreciatively, legs clamped around his hips as he then licks his earlobe. The wetness spreads like a flood, especially as Harold lifts his night gown up to his belly, leading John to the sweet roundness that contains their child.

‘Thank you.’ Harold whispers against his ear, his wet breath expressing more than mere thanks. His teasing hole sucks onto John’s trouser fabric like a saviour, his cock leaked as it pokes against the shirt buttons. ‘How could I thank you enough, Doctor?’ The lingering tone on his profession almost made his fly undo itself.

‘But we’re not done,’ Pulling Harold backwards on his lap so that he could release his aching cock, ‘We haven’t have a full thorough inspection of the womb,’ He nuzzles his omega’s ear, god knows how long he’s been wanting to penetrate his omega’s tight moist hole again. They agreed that five months would be the best time to start again, and his cock is all ready to be enveloped by his lover’s sweet warmth. It juts proudly between them, monstrous compared to Harold’s petite cock.

Harold’s mouth waters at the sight of his lover’s heavy, thick cock. It’s round head teasing his perineum and moving against the tight delicate balls. Right after they had this child, he would be wary to engage in full intercourse, so they would frequently resort to oral sex. He would suck on the bulbous head eagerly in his mouth, feel it inching deeper as he caresses himself beneath, fingers only stretching himself so far to gain pleasure, not preparation. John would always be careful to indulge in Harold’s deft mouth, the furthest he went was to release his seed fully onto the pink tongue, only to see his lover let some drip onto his soft thighs, and let it mingle with his own sweet release.

Fingers pinching one of the fully erect nipple, John let Harold’s sweet orifice suck onto the tip of his cock languidly. A light twist made the hole spurt a bit more wetness onto the head. Slapping the soft ass, he let himself lie on the bed, hand holding hand, and led his cock into the practically begging hole with one full thrust. Harold’s cock spurted immediately just as he bumped into the sweet spot.

A sight that made him gasp almost in pain. Harold all pink with flushed cheeks, tongue peeking out of those equally fuckable lips in his drenched unbuttoned night gown, heavy breasts with dripping nipples, round belly and weeping little cock. He’s soaked in his own bodily fluids. John felt the pang of pheromones strike his head like a club. He grits his teeth and restrained himself from thrusting. The gown piled up on the belly, the top revealing the milking breasts and the bottom covering none. With barely anything to cover his beautiful omega body, Harold purrs in pleasure, and looks at him with affection drenched eyes.

‘H-How is the inspection, doctor?’ The plump ass inches longingly up and down, eating the thick cock like a lollipop. The hole oozes and squelches as the doctor squeezes the luscious mounds, tiny moans heard as the hips finally thrust harder into the enticing vessel. ‘Very healthy, but greedier than I imagined,’ His fingers pulled apart the ass further, almost joining into the venture and made the omega whimper at the extent which he is forced to stretch.

It only took two thrusts for him to get a handful of Harold’s moist lubricant, the room which was already heavy with lust felt almost stuffy with the amount of pheromones they’re releasing. Harold bounces softly on the cock still, hole sucking on the cock at his own leisurely pace. His night gown felt like his second skin and his cock feel like it’s about to pee. He whimpers whenever John grew impatient and thrust harder into him, his hands instinctively goes to his belly and his eyes floats towards his bouncing breasts. The perk nubs drips unashamedly onto John’s abdomen as they move according to the wave-like assault, he flicker one of them like it’s an experiment, and awed to see milk tainting his fingers.

The girth in his ass swells instantly, punishing him for stopping. John seem to be on his edge, fingers now prodding into his fully stretched rim that is already filled with his cock, hips moving at a pace that made the previous thrusts seem like nothing. The omega would like him to go slower and so he begged, but all that came out was strangled sobs and drool, his vision blurry as his world moves around him in a flurry. He could feel the alpha’s shirt brushing against his bare breasts, his hands wrapped around the alpha as his legs clamp tighter behind the muscular back. 

A small bite crowns his nipple as John sucks on it greedily. Coarse pubic hair crunching against his sensitive rim made his hole clench tighter. The alpha’s cock punches pleasure into him relentlessly, in which his womb welcomes by showering the brave knight with waves of slobbering kisses. The bed must be soaked by now, Harold thought to himself. How would he ever face the maids? He made a mess out of himself several times, but this was the first time where they wrecked the bed so thoroughly.

‘Fuck, fuck Harold, you’re so _fucking wet_ ,’ John sits upright as he rams into the ass, the sweet fluid sloshes against his movement. Harold’s tender skin is sweaty against his stubbled cheeks. The hard nipples are no longer dripping, but Harold still shies when he pull them with his teeth. ‘So wet I could barely keep myself in, is that what your pretty hole really want?’ He slaps the mounds loudly, thrusts harder as Harold flinches and clenched tighter. He know he tend to lose control on bed, but he’s still having the last strand of it intact. Yet he bear no mercy in fucking his lover thoroughly, to have his cock swallowed in full and balls slapping against the slippery tender mounds as though it is envious of the cock. ‘If only it’s possible, I could’ve promised you twins now,’ he laughs as he thrusts faster, their bodies merging. The soft breasts pushed against his chest, the weeping cock ejaculates against his words. They push against each other as whimpers grow into breathless screams and groans fall into laboured breath.

His pace slows as he pumps his seed into the depth of his lover, kissing tears off his cheeks and feeling the last wave of wetness bathe his cock. He nibs on his lover’s quivering lips with a smile. It will be quite some time before his knot cease. His fingers could feel his seed and fluid overflown from the rim, so he slaps the ass lightly to make it clench harder. He was about to praise his lover when he realize the there’s a soft gushing between them. Harold whimpers uneasily, pulling himself further from John as he try to clean the mess between them with his already drenched night gown. ‘I’m sorry,’ he chokes as the pooling fluid seep into their bedsheets, his effort to no avail. His body grew too sensitive during the pregnancy, but he couldn’t even forgive himself for such an excuse.

‘Harold, it’s perfectly fine,’ Kissing his plump cheeks, John pulls off the night gown, and then his own shirt and hugs his skin with his. Their sweat couldn’t cool the warmth they have for each other. John rubs the tip of Harold’s cock with his shirt, as if to coo it from crying. If anything, he felt the surge of pride in his chest. His omega so properly fucked that he wet himself. But Harold wouldn’t be pleased to hear that, so he nudges against his soft neck instead. Kissing softly while they wait for the knot to cease, John caresses the belly between them again.

‘Do you think there are twins inside, after that?’ he chuckles at Harold’s eye rolling, the blush made it harder for him to stop kissing.

‘You know the answer better than I do, Doctor Reese,’ his cheeks ache slightly against the bristles John is rubbing into his face. Ordering for it to stop would make this small pleasures rare. He lament whenever John shave his face clean, but he would lament more if he let John knew his liking.

‘I would love very much to have them always ready, just for me,’ John murmurs innocently, rubbing the sore nubs softly like they’re his sacred toy. ‘They’re gorgeous Harold, you can’t deny that,’ John kisses them by turn, pleased to see his lover’s face blush.

‘You just want more places to thrust your cock,’ Harold whispers, slightly horrified at how John’s face lit up at his idea.

‘That never ran through my head, honestly, it never did. But thank you for that, Harry.’ His cock pulses happily in Harold’s ass, like a wag of a tail. Harold makes an indignant sound, pushing himself off the good doctor’s chest, swatting his hands away from his breast.

It took another ten minutes for John’s knot to cease. He placed Harold gently on the bed, and pulls out slowly to make sure Harold would feel more at ease. Harold’s flaccid cock jolts as his fluids mixed with John’s seed gushes out of his puckered hole. John spot a tinge of wetness lacing the tip of that adorable pink cock, and so took it into his mouth lovingly. Harold’s whimpers and weak pushing went to deaf ears, as John pries the pretty hole further with his thumb, letting more of the excess flow out like a stream.

‘John, please, no more,’ Harold suppressing his sobs, his hole unable to clench according to his command due to it being properly fucked. John’s tongue lapped any bead that leaked out of the pretty cock, its petite size allow him to swallow it with ease. His other hand pressed against Harold’s perineum and the cleft between the taut balls. Harold’s throat hitched and let out a damp scream, his legs trembling at the seemingly endless sensation. John led his middle finger deep into the puckered hole, digging for any leftover semen, but only to find more clear fluids to wash his path.

He let go of the cock not without a small kiss on the tip, and rubs his stubbled face against the balls, then the soft perineum, then against the greedy pink hole.

‘Harold, so perfect,’ He whispers breathily into the rim, see it clench shyly and unclench as he latches his mouth onto it. Harold is truly begging now, unable to cope with the pleasure not only of the sucking, but of the ruthless sensation as John’s stubbles grate his too sensitive rim. He sobs and sobs, hands nowhere to put but on his lover’s head, his small cock too tired, too limp to ejaculate any further, but it must bear release. He could hear John drinking his fluids greedily, tongue fucking him and teeth nibbling on his rim like he’s a feast.

‘Just a bit more, Harold,’ He nibbles on the sensitive rim patiently, tasting the lust-filled fluid light on his tongue, prodding for more from his crying lover. The fluid is like nectar, fueling his desire to consume whatever that his omega produces. In future months, they would spend days almost inseparable from each other, they’d dine, have daily walks and all those activities; in the night they shall consummate leisurely, as his omega is well fed and content with his surroundings, his scent would grow sweeter than buttercups. He would be permitted to suckle on his growing tits, his leaking hole as many times as he is allowed, and his omega would be fed with his thick cream that he oh so love.

‘Please, _please, no more_ , I can’t… ‘ His sobs grow frantic as John suckles his hole as though to suck out everything inside him, his rough fingers thumbing Harold’s flaccid cock to gauge something from it. Then John dipped his thumb further into the tip of the small cock, his teeth bit slightly harder into the swollen pink flesh. Harold must have blackened out as he released. He know he wet himself again, his cock begging for mercy as it leaks piss shamefully slow.

The sensation was so overbearing, he didn’t realize he was crying like a child himself, his lover whispering meaningless apologies as he kisses his wet cheeks. His girth nudging against his leaking small cock, asking for forgiveness. Tears of overwhelming pleasure and shame streaked his cheeks, his fingers trying to wipe his leaking cock with the already damp sheets. John murmured more sweet nothings, apologies laced with praise but the fact that they’re lying on his bed of piss made it ineffective. John is a perfect lover, he usually wouldn’t ask for more than Harold could ever give. Yet he is also persistent on pushing his limits on bed, ruthless enough to impound pleasure and new shame onto his body. He allow himself to be kissed by his alpha, tongue protruding and his fluids shared excessively. Tears added into their joined lips, and the alpha let his tongue be bit by his omega’s pearly teeth. Anything to stop his precious from pouting further.

John remember that the last time Harold cried so hard was the first time they fucked, which was in front of Harold’s brother, Ben. Ben came far from France to visit his ‘sick’ brother. He intruded into the room in a hurry, eager to see his brother’s health. Little did he know that his flustered brother was bare beneath the sheets, the doctor’s thick fingers thrust deep into his eager hole as they converse beside the bed, a small contraption prodding his brother's perineum, balls and prostrate at the same time as the doctor’s fingers stretched his hole further to prepare him for his first heat. He rode on the strides of climax and released shamefully in front of his brother, wetting the sheets and his cheeks at the same time. Were it not for the doctor’s clever intervention, young Ben would have caught the scent of the heavy pheromones in the room. He sobs as the doctor scooped him off the bed to kiss him tenderly, cooing him to calm. His full heat later hit them both like a drought, and his shame was lost, all for him to beg his good doctor to fuck him like a bitch in heat he was.

It’s as though omegas are made of water, minutes pass before his tears stopped. John kisses him apologetically again, wiping his wet and sticky face with a towel from the bedside drawers. The towel move between his thighs, wiping his limp cock of its tears. He remained silent as he does so, nose brushing against Harold’s. When he’s done, he pull Harold into a tight embrace, what kept their distance was just their child. John pecks his chin lovingly, eyelashes brushing against his cheeks.

‘Lets have a bath, hmm?’ John ask softly. Harold bows his head low, his thighs moving uncomfortably against each other, the soaked sheets reminding him of his deeds. ‘I’ll take care of the sheets, don’t fret,’ John’s voice so soft it almost made him forgave him. But he forgave him when he stared at him with glazed hopeful eyes, he couldn’t have stay mad at him longer than that.

John took their soaked clothes to the bathroom and started the water. Harold sits on the sheets naked, his bottom still wet due to the damp sheets. He feel childish over his emotional outburst, but it seems attributable to his pregnancy. John would always tolerate his fluctuating emotions, giving him only comfort and more comfort when he’s grumpy and not his usual self. Looking down at his puffy nipples, the skin around it is pink and stings as he touches it. The weight of his breast reminds him of why they had such a frenzy event, and of those that may follow as his pheromones grow thicker as his pregnancy advances. John had a light smile as he see his beloved groping his own breast in a trance, said nothing and carried him to the tub. Harold wanted to walk on his own but couldn’t even complain much as his throat is dry from all the crying.

‘Thirsty?’ John place him carefully in the tub, and reached for the glass as Harold nods. As Harold gulps the water hurriedly, John brushed away the fringes hanging in front of those blue eyes, his other hand scooping water onto the soft pink flesh. Harold offer the remaining water to him, but John just said ‘I had more than enough,’ which made his cheeks warmer than the warm bath ever could. Nevertheless, he pulls John towards him, urging him to join. He complied and climbed in behind him, kissing his shoulder appreciatively.

There was no conversation as John lather the bath soap onto Harold’s body, massaging him as he cleans. The doctor’s deft fingers skillfully relieve the tense muscles. Harold almost moaned out loud as John gropes his plump breast, fingers not leaving the silky mounds until Harold tries to shuffle away. The fingers pinched the engorged nubs one last time and moved on to the belly, lingers to clean it carefully. John breathed into his ear as he clean the adorable limp cock, let Harold lie backwards to let the fingers go lower. It was purely for the sake of sanitation, Harold thought to himself, his cheeks getting warm only because of the hot water.

‘No more, John,’ he whispers as John’s fingers tap his puckered hole. John nuzzles him lovingly, and nods. But Harold could feel the stiffness of the girth against his ass, from all his experience, he know it’s difficult to satiate an alpha. Sometimes when he’s too well fucked, John would resort to the showers long enough to make Harold hope he could cater to his Alpha’s needs better. John said that he’s going to collect the sheets, and climbed out of the tub. Just before he could get a towel for himself, Harold got up a bit and pull him back gently.

John’s hard cock bounce as he turns, the jutting girth red and wet from the bath water. Having it right in front of his face, Harold licks his lips and felt John looking at him curiously. He sticks out his tongue just a tad and licked the tip. His lover came closer and Harold kisses it full. His lips enveloping the thick head with little difficulty, his eyes already steamy from the heat of the cock. An alpha cock is like a fantasy drug for omegas. Thick, generous and beautiful, omegas in heat drool at the beauty that could pump life into their hungry ass. They both knew how much he enjoy getting his mouth fucked, to feel the cock grow and leak on his tongue. They weren’t sure if it was an omega fixation or was it due to Harold’s own preference. Though there were studies indicating that the omega tongue amplifies taste and perceives the semen differently from other race, referring to it as intoxicating and pleasant. Let it be the work of mother nature or any other way, what’s important is they’re happy with it.

Careful to use his teeth on the tip, Harold gnaw just the slightest and is delighted to have the cream oozing immediately. He wanted to help John, but his desire also play a part in this. His fingers caress the rest of the shaft, occasionally playing with the heavy sack. Kissing it like how he would with his lover, he let the cream smear across his lips like lipstick. Tiny fluttering kisses on the pulsing vein, the lips suck gently on the heavy sack and feel the cream drip onto his face. John’s laboured breath encouraged him to take the cock between his lips again. He only had it halfway into his mouth, the weight sinful on his tongue and his cheeks are already full with the meat shaft and cream. He allows it to thrust slowly, his moans sending vibrates across the cock. The tongue flicks the tip when it is thrust too deep, the omega intent on sucking out all the cream the alpha cock could provide and pushing his tongue into the opening when it stops. His eyes watery as he looks up at his heaving alpha, opening his mouth to show how the cock spurt cream against his cheek walls and tongue. John curses under his breath, his hand holding Harold’s as they pump his cock to oblivion. But the sly omega refuses and lets it out of his mouth. He indulge in John’s frustrated groan as he rub his face against the thick shaft and slowly licks the cream off his lips to taunt the red-eyed alpha.

Despite these, he decide to be more generous today. John heaves as Harold collect some of his semen and lather them onto his plump breasts. Massaging them, he made sure to dab his nipples with it, decorating them with care. Going on his knees in the tub, he know fully well that John could see everything from the top, even his peeking small cock that is too shy to remain fully erect.

Harold suck on the gorgeous head of the rock hard cock again, let John’s sack coincide with the area between his breasts and belly. Pushing the mounds together, Harold’s breasts kept the girth snuggled in between. His wet skin flushes against the rubbing, his lips wetter as the big red head oozes more and more cream. He pecks and kisses the head as it pokes out of his soft mounds with rhythm. He was so focused in having his treat, he squeaked when John pinch one of his nipples. This time, milk spurted out again and hit John’s thigh. The puffy nubs stings under such treatment, but not so much as to be unpleasant.  Harold moans in satisfaction as more cream slide down his throat, in return, John pinch his other nub, and let the soft mounds get soaked in their own produce. The alpha could see how his omega squirm as his overly sensitized nipples milked, his toes curled up and his thighs rubbing against itself.

Kissing the tip soon did nothing to quench his thirst. Harold began sucking on it fervently to collect as much cream in his mouth, afraid for it to leave. The squelches vaguely reminds him of his lewd act, and he clamps his thighs tight just as his milk stain both their hands. Their hands move together to let his tits be sufficiently fucked by the thick cock. By the end he gave up on bouncing against the girth, but just sucked the head eagerly as he grip his mounds up and down as fast as he could.

John plays with his nipples like he’s a milking cow, but being John, he did it with movements too tender. Large coarse hands hold his as they move, nail digging into the nubs. His omega is enjoying himself thoroughly, those blue eyes are hooded with plain pleasure, nose breathing heavily onto his girth as the lips try its best to accommodate more of it into the mouth.  His breast is already tainted by the overflown cream and milk of their making. Never in his wildest dreams has he imagined such an erotic sight, not even when he first laid his eyes on his omega, so filled with want and eager to claim. He could hear Harold’s small cock leaking shyly into the bathwater, already came too many times to even control itself.

John’s pheromone thickens around the omega and he erupts in joy as the taste of John gets stronger in his mouth, the headiness of the scent making his asshole drool again. Like an insatiable cat, he purrs and moans happily to the increasing volume, his sore nipples aching but glad to provide its own milk. He feel that this is a fair barter, his milk for his lover, and he is to have his lover’s thick cream fill him up to the brim. His puckered asshole clench as John starts thrusting into his mouth forcefully, knowing that his alpha is about to feed him full with his cream.

John gave the lactating nipples a final pull as he releases all of it into the lewd mouth. Harold was too busy moaning at the sensation and had some of them drizzle out from the edge of his lips. Before he could close his mouth and harvest all of it, John pulled out and let the rest of it smear on the overused swollen nipples, making the omega cry in confusion. Thick globules of warm cream hang on Harold’s perk nubs, his flesh stings and his cock silently leak its final dribble of fluids into the water.

John drinks in the sight of an utterly well fucked Harold lying softly against the bathtub, the face flushed with satisfaction, his nipples dropping cream onto his belly. His legs are shivering and spread wide, showing himself without shame. This beautifully soft body, all his and his alone. Harold’s chest heaves and allow John to admire him in full glory. He wipe off the cream on the edge of his mouth and lapped it clean. His nipples are too sore, so he washed away the thick milk without touching them.

John tore his eyes away, berating himself as he feel his cock is about to suggest something he would regret. Kissing Harold full in the mouth, he got his share of his own taste, and would hope it really tasted better for Harold than it is for him. He hurriedly wrap a towel around his waist, and promise to return with the sheets this time, along with some fresh clothes. A small groan came from Harold’s belly, and John immediately went alert. ‘I haven’t had breakfast,’ Harold looks at his reddened knees, knowing the bathwater is also too soiled to be accommodating. Spilling apologies everywhere, John practically ran to the bedroom and ripped the sheets off the bed faster than any of the maids ever could. It was less than a couple of minutes when he came back with their fresh clothes (they kept his spare pair in Harold’s cupboard, just in case he would spend the night). Harold tries to get up from the bathub, his body silkily wet, skin tainted with red bites and all that could be loved, sore and puffy. A pair of strong arms help Harold out of the tub, and led him to the showers.

This time, the shower was pure to its purpose. The alpha washed every nook and cranny of his omega’s body, although he almost wanted to punch himself in the face when his cock stir at the sight of the puffy hole again. His omega, although weary from their love making, insisted on washing his hair. John know it’s his young lover’s small payback when his omega chuckles at how his hair stood with the suds.

 

TBC


	2. Before Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Harold's around 23-24 and they have no plans on parenthood just yet.  
> Harold is still partners with Nathan (and Arthur) for IFT, but as it gains startling success, contenders/interested organizations make various attempts to steal trade secrets etc from different directions. At this moment, the premise is that one of them got hold of an info that Wren (reg'd partner name) is the key to IFT's success, but without knowing who Wren actually is.
> 
> OR this is just a convenient development for me to write porn because my friend said she wants to see OMC drooling over Harold while John is still around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: OMC's perspective, non-con undertones

He’s been working here for a week, and they didn’t suspect a thing.

Probably because of the good stuff he bought from the junkie down the alley. Heaps of them for this purpose. The bill made him wince but within a month and his investments would be returned in tenfold. It’s worth it.

Actually, the manor here offers great pay, probably more than enough for him to leave the slimy streets. Though barely close enough to tear his eyes from the gold. Some schmuck employed him to infiltrate this wise guy’s manor just to steal some files from the computer. If he could get in the main rooms, he would’ve planted some bugs there. The guy even encouraged him to observe the manor’s operations further before doing anything brash, saying more info is good info.

But observe the fucking soil, that may be what he replied. He landed as a gardener, since they don’t need anymore of those butlers and shit. The fucktard merely smirked and said, _you got yourself a challenge._  

And it’s _fucking_  summer. He’s at least two shades tanned since the beginning of the job. It’s a miracle he was able to trace a general pattern of the manor’s routine, and just how much time it possibly takes to wiggle into one of the many locked rooms in the goddamn house. The whole structure is like a maze, based on the fact that this house was built almost two centuries before, with rooms hiding behind more rooms. The butler. Miles, was practically boasting when he introduced the essential parts of the manor.

He never had the luck to meet or even catch a glimpse on the owner of the house. They made sure of it. The supposed path and routine of the servants do not coincide with the master, they’re supposed to lurk in the shadows. Only Miles, some older maids and maybe the family doctor that live in one of the wings have the opportunity to meet the mystery man daily. It baffles him that at this day and age, there are people whom still act like they’re landlords. But there’s nothing money can’t do.

Which is why he’s standing under the damn sun on a Sunday, trimming hedges like someone actually cares about the aesthetics of fucking plants.

The old man Miles had some comments on his gardening method, which involves cutting shit up and overwatering the flowers. Some concern and suspicion expressed on his experiences which he fabricated like all his other documents. He would’ve throttled the old beta geezer for speaking up to him like that, but he resisted and apologized like any dumb beta would.

Currently the only parts he’s allowed to hang around casually in the manor are the kitchen and dining quarter. Apparently gardeners are supposed to sleep in the conjunct shed, easier for him to start working in the morning. He would’ve spat on all the beta’s faces on the first day itself, knowing how cut off he is from the manor, until he smelled something very different during his tour. It came from one of the restricted sections, where Miles said he’s not supposed to even near the wing. But he knew what was up there. The reason why he’s so good at his job is his nose, as sharp as a labrador. He could smell even betas, as weak as they are within 40 feet. Taking in just the remnants left in the hallway, there’s a pretty little omega living there. Probably owned by the rich fool who owns the place. Highly fertile and maybe so well fucked that they’d wet themselves at the sight of an alpha.

So, on that same night, he decide to do some digging around after almost drowning himself in the beta concoction. It was barely ten minutes before his feet brought him back to the restricted wing. It’s been too long since he last had a good waft of an omega. This one reminded him nothing of those pricey omega whores he had. Tender, tranquil and utter class- asleep and just waiting to be screwed out of place by a thick alpha cock. He liked that smell, so he went through a similar route on the third night, failing again to find the master quarters. He pulled out his cock and pumped it as he walk across the room, cumming in his hand when he reach outside. He wonder if the omega’s good at swallowing.

On the forth night, he had his hand on the doorknob when a fire alarm went off in the middle wing. It was too close for comfort and the servants would start pouring out in the matter of minutes, so he ran back to his room. Miles then announced that one of the maids accidentally triggered the smoke detector, and she will be admonished.  

Maybe he’s a bit obsessed. By midnight, his feet’s jittery and his nose is aching for the scent like cocaine. Yesterday, he walked straight to the wing and just as he’s about to pull out his cock, he smelled something different.

The omega wasn’t alone.

He could smell the sex eighty feet away. Thick lingering pheromones pervades his senses as the sweet omega scent is framed by a sharp alpha contour. They’re a bonded pair. The omega with the scent of a forest deer was getting fucked like a bitch. Rich blend of sex and wholesome desire washed over him like a forest fire; the alpha’s overpowering pheromones too aggressive and riled his feral need to compete, whilst the juice leaking omega smelled stickily needy, forcing him to palm his cock as he rushed back into his own quarters, hoping that the beta perfume covered his scent adequately.

Was it embarrassing to come in his own trousers twice by just thinking about how wet and loose that anonymous omega would be? _Absolutely _.__  Would he fuck that pretty toy if he ever had the chance? He’d pump his seed into the eager slut’s womb just to make a point to the alpha that his toy has been tainted by another mutt. Maybe the old fool would like to enjoy a good show. He’s an optimistic guy.

Still, the weather is killing him at this point. He just had his lunch but the iced tea barely did anything to prepare him for this. He could almost hear his ears buzzing under the heat, and it doesn’t seem like he’d finish any of his work soon. Well, too bad for old Miles, his precious lilies and the other fuck those are.

There’s always time for a nap.

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe this was too long of a nap. It’s dark everywhere.

_No.  Wait._

There’s something covering his eyes, and just as he’s about to pull it away, he can’t. He’s all tied up like a pig to be slaughtered except he can’t even scream with the tape around his mouth. Panic and fury rises like a boiling kettle. He’s basically fucked, but there’s always a chance that he’d be freed if he played his card right.

 _Was it Miles? Did they found out already? Was it his nightly strolls, or did his alpha scent gave him away?_ Too many questions inside his head and time is ticking too slowly. He couldn’t focus on any of the questions, he’s sweaty and he can’t find any fucking answers. He’s not sure where he is, but it smells musty. _The cellar? Basement?_

He wanted to move in hope that some fucker would notice him but the bondage is too tight, his limbs tied too firm in place, not even allowing him to budge. Someone who know their ropes did this. It felt like an eternity and his tongue’s dry when he finally heard footsteps. Then he smelled it. The alpha who owns the place and his precious omega.

‘I think you’ve developed a peculiar affinity for the more obsolete parts of the house.’ Although slightly muffled, it’s a gentle voice, male, probably in his 20s. _The omega._ He sound just like how he smelled. From the sound of it he may be stuffed in a wardrobe or cupboard. Probably wood, though he wouldn’t bet on mahogany or oak.  

‘You’d know why, wouldn’t you?’ Another male, much deeper. The alpha. Just the voice of it and he could imagine how smug the son of a bitch is. His pulse speed up just at the thought, jaw tightened. He’s jealous, yes. Which is ridiculous because he don’t even know what they look like. But just knowing that this is the motherfucker who fucked the omega into emanating a viagra-like scent within a hundred feet radius makes him bite into his own tongue.

‘No, actually. I don’t.’

 _He’s sweating his balls off._ Those lovebirds didn’t even notice, is the perfume that good? Even if it is, the amount of sweat he’s perspiring could wash it off and the alpha should notice him in a couple of minutes.

‘I like unearthing things about you, old and new.’ He could hear a small thump. Something with weight against a hard surface, probably a table. ‘Was this your old study room, or was it Ben’s?’

‘It was ours. Since my brothers moved out, I thought of shifting to somewhere more convenient. But I can see that Miles still take his work seriously. Not a speck of dust.’

The _fuck_  are they doing here. Just talking? Taking a walk down the memory lane? Is the omega one of the servants? How long has he been here? No, he can’t be. Maybe he’s the alpha’s cousin or some shit. Rich people _love_ fucking their own people.

‘Clean enough for us to have some fun?’

‘Don’t you want to explore other parts of the room?’ The omega sound amused. ‘I thought you’d be interested in which was my favourite reading couch.’

‘There’s three here, I’m sure,’ The voice drops, but he can still catch the sentence. ‘That since I’ll be taking turns fucking you on them, I’d be right either way.’ The motherfucker’s scent grew stronger, penetrating the wood and prickling his skin. He’s heaving and they haven’t even fucked yet. The omega emits a scent similar to one of the flowers in the garden, probably already needy after hearing what his alpha said. Subtle, but just enough to brush an alpha’s pride like dandelions. He’d admire it but the restraints are driving him insane, he could taste blood in his mouth.

‘I would assume that alphas grow tired of the same omega after a few years. Is it because we recently bonded?’ Soles cracking tastefully against the bare floor.

‘No, I don’t think that’s it.’ The alpha replies ‘Maybe, something more?’ A pathetic chuckle.

He hear several more footsteps northwest, and he thought the mood died because the alpha doesn’t seem so pumped up after that. He would’ve snorted if he could, and then they started talking again.

‘Would I have the pleasure of knowing what it is, and be persuaded of it?’ The omega’s voice rang again like a lullaby, his scent thickening at his implications. If he thought he wanted to fuck the omega when he smelled him, he would want to impregnate this nymph after listening to how that voice waltz. No alpha would be able to defend themselves against a fertile, delicate omega, lest to say one that have their charms. His envy and want rising from his belly to his throat, urging him to tear the alpha apart once he’s free, and claim the omega as his.

‘Gladly.’ Their pheromones mashed and intensified, the suction and moans floated in the room. Whilst they’re having a fantastic time, he’d be here in the dark, forced to sit through a whole roller coaster of the lovebirds intense fucking.

And they don’t even know he’s there.

 

* * *

 

John stares down at the omega on the couch, the eyelashes fluttering behind the glasses as Harold tries to take more of the cock between his pink lips. He couldn’t go beyond three quarters, his fingers holding the rest of it and the sacks as a compensation. John brush a loose fringe away, gasping as his omega sucks harder, tonguing the cock tip whenever new globules of semen appear.

 _So good,_ he whispers. Eyes glued to his lover’s pink face and hooded eyes, his cock thick and hard in the warm mouth, prepared to taint the porcelain skin and red flesh. Harold looks up at him while letting the cock slide out, mouthing the veins until he reach the end, thumbs the tip as he take one of the balls into his mouth, cheek rubbing against the fully engorged cock.

‘Don’t cum yet,’ Harold’s muffled moans had a reverse effect, but he resists. His pretty omega lets go of his cock, kissing the cock tip briefly before moving on to his shirt. ‘I don’t want to ruin my shirt.’ Harold says, almost convincing but his fingers trembles as he unbuttons his shirt, his ears and cheekbones rosy as he removes his trousers. John pumps his cock languidly while Harold takes off his briefs, the small omega cock already erect. Despite they’ve mated for the past five years, his lover is still shy, his thighs closed tight. But through experience, he’d bet that the pink hole is already well glistened.

Without any hesitance, his mate takes the cock back into his mouth again, not too deep and bobs his head as he sucks. John thought about the contraceptives he took yet decides to leave the slick warmth instead. He couldn’t knot but the tip would still swell as it nears, and he wouldn’t want to choke his sweet omega. The bulbous tip trembles as it spurts on the parted lips, then onto the column of neck and flat chest.

Harold barely flinched, just licked away the cum, his fingers brushing the thick strings hanging on the pink flesh. He knew how keen alphas are at marking, which was why he took off his shirt. But he’d prefer having the milky streams on his tongue, inundating his senses while he leaks. He pinch his own nipples until they’re erect, too impatient to put on a show and hastily trailed down to the pre-cum coated cock. Gazing upwards, he led his too quiet mate’s stiff hand to his flat chest, then downwards. John relishes any of his active participation, and he wouldn’t ever deny his mate of that satisfaction.

The alpha thumbs the chubby omega cock, smearing cum onto the balls. Harold came once when he had John in his mouth, and now John is intent on returning the favour. The omega gasps as the alpha gets too ravenous, eager to even accommodate the petite balls. Hitched moans visit the alpha’s ears as Harold parts his legs further to finally reveal the drenched hole. Clenching and unclenching, the pretty thing wetting the couch beneath it. John knew it was part of the alpha’s physiology to react towards the orifice like a dog to a bone. Just the sight of it dripping dew made his cock fully engorged again.

It didn’t take long before he get to taste his omega on his tongue. Sweet like those frantic moans. His mate is well satisfied with his service, generous to offer him a reward. Their kiss enable an exchange in taste, the omega laughs when John winced.

‘It’s not that bad,’ Harold purrs, trembles as John pinches his nipple, the other hand groping the omega’s ass. ‘Perhaps our taste buds are rather different.’ The omega licks his lips for any remnant of the alpha’s taste.

‘I prefer yours.’ John nibbles on the chin. ‘It taste great down here too.’ He says as he thrust a finger into the wet hole with ease. His mate huffs a small whimper, chest pushed out but pulls a smile. John know he’s trying to be bold. Harold’s been increasingly forward since they’ve bonded, and he enjoy the boost but he know he still need some coaxing now and then.

‘Would you let me have a drink?’ John bites on his ear, observe how Harold blinks repeatedly, his tongue darting out of his moist lips. ‘I’ll share?’ He thrusts in two more fingers, forcing out a whimper from his omega. Those wet eyes finally mustered enough courage to focus on the alpha, and John’s got his answer.

‘Yes, please.’

 

* * *

 

Harold cries when John plunged in too hard, shaking his head weakly while his legs spasm against the alpha’s hips. John caught the message and immediately retreated. Cock slid out of the warmth and he proceeded from there, leaving a quarter of his girth outside as he thrusts. He’s reminded to concentrate on the prostrate and not the womb. It’s too early for the both of them, for his mate. He’s instantly repaid with encouraging moans, the pre-cum flailing omega cock wetting his abdomen and the well stretched rim clenches accommodatingly around his cock.

The cushion behind Harold’s vertebrae absorbed most of the friction as the alpha fucks him on the table. Harold would occasionally gaze upon the ceiling, perhaps to count the tiles but his alpha relentless ramming rumbled his vision too far. He soon given up, chest heaving as he pulls himself up to his elbows and admires just how he swallows his mate’s thick cock eagerly, his fluids dribbling from the rim whenever it’s pulled out. It’s only three quarters of the thick girth yet he feels full enough. Although they both know he could take more in, it wasn’t a preferable option. But how delicious it would be, to have John knot him full, barge into his womb and fill him up with an entire new possibility of life.

Harold bites onto his lips as he could feel himself coming very close, the cock thrust too heavy onto his prostrate. The alpha could feel the dawn, his lovely omega’s eyes and pleads watery, the ass clenching on the generous cock frantically. With perhaps a streak of ludicrous need, he pulls the alpha in as much as he could, swallowing all of it into his hungry ass. Fingers clawing on the broad shoulders, feet strained against the alpha’s tense hips. His lips found John’s, tongue tracing his alpha’s deep moans while he milks his alpha’s pulsing manhood like a whore. He know he probably shouldn’t, but he’s defiant of his mind. He need more of his alpha, to have the full length of the alpha cock inside him and the ball sacks nudged against his ass cleft as he wet both of them with his fluids, and to mark John’s cock with his slickness.

John tries to stop him, but his words came out broken like the spurts of hot semen marking the omega’s insides. His cock tip is too close to the soft but rigid flesh, the house for their future child, and he know his mate is having those rare moments where his nature overcame his rational. Cumming slowly between them, the omega’s eyes are bright with moving tears. Harold stares at his alpha’s flushed face, furrowed eyebrows and wet lips. The hair unkempt due to his busy hands. _Gorgeous, and his._

‘You alright?’ John whispers, his cock still deep inside the stunned omega. He’d thank his gods that he took contraceptives, but he’s worried about his mate. He could feel the delayed gush of omega fluids against his cock head, but Harold already seem a bit too overwhelmed for the day.

‘Yes.’ Harold says, almost like a whimper. ‘I love you.’ The recipient’s green eyes goes wide before the skin around the eyes crinkle with joy. Pure mirth.

‘I love you too. So very much.’

Harold swallows, his eyes gaining clarity. He couldn’t ignore how warm his chest is, and perhaps he’s getting less and less rational. But he don’t really need any of that.

‘Would you love me more?’ He heard himself saying, and a clench around the still hard cock is what it needs to send his message through.

 

* * *

 

He came in his trousers four times. He’s certainly close to dehydration and maybe his next cum would have blood in it. The alpha is now pounding the nymph against the walls, the sloshing sounds echoing in the room as the omega leaks more and more cum and juices from his loosened hole. The first time he smelled the omega’s cum, he bit on his tongue too hard. Sweeter than honey and the blood in his mouth. He’s already drunk from the scent of the omega’s juice, so heady and pure like the finest wine, pouring and welcoming the thick alpha cock that’s not his to fill up the hungry cunt. Even the most expensive omega whore he fucked, thousands for an hour is no match to this.

What delivered as a deafening blow to his dying heart was the sounds the omega made. The omega’s clever words long turned into incoherent sounds, small but claws on your heartstrings. The whimpers drenched with sobs, moans shy but encouraging. The simplest words manage to wreck two alphas in the same room into teeth baring beasts. It amazes him how the eloquent omega is rendered so pliant without any complaints, like it’s not the alpha fucking him, but they’re making love. To this he snorts. The omega may sound smart, but he’s delusional to believe that any rich bastards would stay true to a single omega. He on the other hand, is _different._

Through the omega’s mouth, he learned the motherfucking son of a bitch’s name, _John._ John here has been going on like a machine. Marked his omega again and again until he’s sure the omega is brimming with cum, already knocked up if he was in heat. The bastard has been fucking on without even taking a break, as though he’s trying to compete, to prove his capabilities. He would continue to wonder were it not for the sudden thump in front of him, making him shrink in his seat. _Jesus._

They’ve changed their spot again.

He’s almost filled with fear as the squelches fell like thunder, the omega’s breathless whimpers drizzled around his ears, the tiny but clear pitter patter of the fluids from their intersection almost in front of his feet. He was drunk, but now his brain is jammed with a good dose of morphine. The omega’s scent is so close, he could almost taste his sweat on the tip of his tongue. He can imagine the tiny omega cock flailing in front of him. He would take the pretty thing in his mouth and drink whatever that’s remained in it, and then quench his thirst by drinking the omega’s filthy and well fucked cunt. Then as a sign of gratitude, he’d fill him up with his own cum instead.

The sounds fueled him a pitiful fantasy, that he’s the one fucking the omega, thrusting into the lovely ass to mark him with his glorious alpha cum. That all the moans and whimpers are for him, to have his knot lodged deep in the womb. His nails dig into his palms at the idea of having his hands on those soft omega breasts, supple ass and tender thighs. To feel the wet clenches around his big cock as he fuck them both to climax, and have the omega’s cunt spurt against his cock head. He would never fuck another street whore until he break this perfect slut.

His cock aches and he know he’s close again. He’s not sure if they could hear him, although he’s pretty sure his kidnapper must’ve done something to him. He’s almost invisible to the pair. Chest heaving like a bull, he try taking in as much of the omega’s scent he could, and that’s the only thing he can afford now. The omega is begging for his alpha to stop, so close to climax and he anticipates, hoping that he could cum at the same time as the omega. His eyes are wet around the cloth, crying at the cruelty of the situation, heaven is right in front of his face and he can’t even touch it.

The alpha just fucked harder, disgusting grunting as he plough the fertile land. Then he know why the omega wants the alpha to stop. The omega nearly shrieked as he came. Then there’s a soft gushing against the door in front of him, water tapping at the board. The omega can’t even cum anymore, so he peed. The smell of urine and those tiny embarrassed sobs envelop his senses, made him cum in his pants as he imagine he was the one who broke the pretty thing. He’d pay any price to have a good look at the omega now, wet from head to toe and crying as he can’t even shut his hole, need the help of his alpha’s cock to plug it up.

‘I’m sorry, I’ve gone too far.’ John says, actually sounding apologetic. He’d laugh at that hypocrite for acting like fucking an omega until they wet themselves isn’t one of every alpha’s pride moments. But it’s a nice touch, because no matter how tough the omega is, some sweet nothings and sad eyes would make them forget that they’ve just been fucked by an animal. He couldn’t really catch the omega’s murmurs, but John replied with ‘of course’. He presumed that the alpha picked his omega up like a princess, the heavy breathing slowly trailing away.

He’s left all alone again, with an aching cock and throat. He’d wonder who it was that left him here, but even if he’s graced with the sadist’s presence, he won’t stand a chance. His whole body is calling for release, but there won’t be any. So it’s eating itself as it sweats its last water.

Pitch black darkness is no different from sleep or death.

 

* * *

 

He thought he died, but he should’ve guessed that it wasn’t as simple as that. Woke up when he was pulled like a sack on the ground and then thrown into a trunk. He waited, maybe they’re gonna dump him into the nearest bay. But he didn’t smell anything even related to the sea, so he scratched that. When they’ve reached, his weak legs fell onto wet asphalt. He hear jazz in a distance, and smell trash by his right. The alleys. The blindfolds are taken away, but he can’t open his eyes instantly. His legs are untied but his pants is still disgustingly wet with his cum, which means it hadn’t been long. He don’t even dare to budge until that person pulled off the tape like a motherfucker and said something to him.

‘You can open your eyes, I don’t kill. Not even scums like you.’ John. The son of a bitch. Opening his eyes, he see street lights and a man with a tight smile. Taller than he is, eyes colder than the night breeze.

‘Here’s the prescription and essentials, Doctor Reese.’ Miles appeared from the side, handing John a  prescription bag. His face stoic like they were still back in the manor.

Something must have hit him from the wrong side.

‘W-what do you mean, _doctor,_ ’ He rasps, voice cracking, ‘How is he the doctor, o-or Reese! _He’s the fucking owner, isn’t he?’_  Miles just raised an eyebrow, while John look amused. His body is way too weak in front of them, shivering like a cunt.

‘Well, they could be inexperienced,’ John says with a grin. ‘Maybe I could just let you go. You haven’t caused any damage yet.’ John looks towards Miles, whom said nothing and stared at him with a blank expression.

‘Do you know the name of the owner?’

He stares at the beta butler like he’s a blithering idiot, but Miles paid no heed to the contempt.

‘Wren, they told me it’s Wren, and that first name doesn’t matter.’ To this, John grinned a bit wider and Miles just start walking back to the car. ‘The fuck are you two on about, you playing a charade or some shit!’

‘They really haven’t gone far in their progress at all. I shall be in the car, Doctor Reese.’ 

‘It won’t take long.’

He glares at the doctor, can’t really fathom the trainwreck of events. So this guy has been fucking the owner’s omega or relative? Where’s the owner, and nobody told him about the doctor being an alpha.

‘I injected some real Beta camouflage agents in you while you were sedated. Don’t think if you were aware, but the cologne you used was so artificial that Miles knew you’re a scout. But we wanted to know who you were working for.’ He takes out a flash drive. ‘So we did some digging and found your employer, but we didn’t want you to leave too soon and empty handed.’ 

He stares at the thing in disbelief, unsure on what to say.

‘You’ll give this to them, and say that you stole it from us.’

‘W-why are you doing this?’ He stammers, knowing something is very wrong. The flashdrive is tucked into his trousers pocket.

‘You don’t really need to know why,’ John takes out a syringe and a small zipper bag. ‘Now you see, I think you won’t really do what I just said. So just in case,’ John picks up the microchip in the bag and placed it into the syringe. He then pinches the skin on the man’s right arm, and jabbed the needle in with no hesitation.

‘We’ll know if you did what you should. One wrong word and you’ll have to cope with being a leftie. And don’t even think about digging it out. We planted another one while you were asleep as a spare.’ The man stares in fear at the now flashing chip under his skin, uncertain if the insinuation bears any weight. He thought the doctor’s done, but he pulls something out of the bag again. A small vial.

‘I should’ve stopped there, but I’m a selfish man. You were sniffing around east wing since the first night. I know because we caught you on camera.’ John pushed the same needle into the vial, and pulled. ‘And I knew what a bastard like you would’ve done,’ The doctor came a bit closer.

‘You’d _fuck_ him, because he’s an omega and you’re an alpha, and this difference means that he should be the repository for your repulsive semen,’ John utters, his eyes not even blinking. ‘But I disagree. So I’m here to tell you how wrong you are.’ The man stares in bewilderment as the doctor injects clear liquid into his arm. John finally untied him, but the man barely budged.

‘Fifteen minutes and you’d smell like an omega in heat. You can run wherever you want, you may even call for help.’ John place a disposable phone onto the ground. ‘You can even call your employers now. Maybe they’ll save you. But it’s a half an hour car ride to the nearest clinic and police station. You can try your luck.’

‘I don’t believe you, you’re fucking insane,’ The man gasps, his mind dim of ideas. He can barely move his numb legs. His hands shuffling to reach the disposable cellphone.

‘You don’t have to. You just have to do as you’re told.’ John place an earpiece near the man’s left ear. He tells the man of his current whereabouts. ‘Isn’t technology amazing?’

The man almost pissed himself as he hear those words from the earpiece.

John placed the earpiece into his own ear and walked back to the car. Miles is sitting in the passenger’s seat, his hands tinkering with a radio device, John could hear the man’s whimpers clearer. He starts the car.

‘I’m afraid if he really attracts a crowd, the flashdrive wouldn’t be delivered.’ The man is now calling the company, blabbering about his condition and leaving out anything about John or Miles.

‘If they’re big enough of an organization, they would save him under ten minutes. If they couldn’t, then it doesn’t really matter. They can take it as a warning.’ A woman’s voice rang, telling him to stay calm, they would be there very soon.

The flashdrive is intended to cut any loose ends. Harold set up various other locations as ‘Wren’s’ registered property, but he’s still wary over how this particular organization obtained their intel. It’s rare for any of them to get this close, so he’s been paranoid over any cracks around his dome of privacy. John would of course, do his best in assisting and reassuring his mate by getting the job done. But not without some of his own methods.

‘Likewise they would still attempt to recover anything on him. So despite they may be slightly late in the process, they will endeavour to receive the flashdrive.’ Miles stops tinkering, and looks forward. ‘No conflict. Excellent, Doctor Reese.’

‘Your compliments are on par with Harold’s. I appreciate that.’ John smiles, thinking about his omega whom is all snuggled up in his bed, whispering the smallest ‘love you’ before drifting away in his dreams.

‘I wouldn’t inform him of today’s incident. He wouldn’t appreciate the insight.’ Miles sighs, his brow furrows and forms more wrinkles. ‘We’ll need a new gardener. This man ruined half of our best.’

‘I’m sure you’d find one soon, Miles.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote like four chapters before this but I'm too insecure to post them.  
> So hopefully this one isn't too confusing, because it's still written after its sister chapters.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basic plot/premise of how they met. It's the only chapter in the whole series with zero smut, and I wrote it to get the plot out of the way.  
> Hopefully it's at least an interesting or plausible read!

‘I wanna pee, Harry,’ Zep tugs onto his brother’s sleeve, the ten year old’s voice loud in the room. Ben got into trouble again and he broke his arm, but his bladder pushed his curiosity away. ‘I know where the toilet is.’

Eyeing wearily at his other brother whose pouting on the hospital bed, Harold nods. Momentarily after Zep left, Miles got up to follow suit. Harold didn’t say anything. Despite Zep being too young to even be engendered, there’s nothing wrong with precautions. He’s small for his age, and it’s highly possible that he would either be a Beta like Ben or an omega like he is.

‘Care to elaborate on them?’ Harold starts and sits. ‘Lucky for you, Dad’s out of state for another month. Miles told me the alpha suffered worse.’ Ben slinks in the bed as much as his leg cast allows, but his bruise sporting eye twinkle in pride. Though it dimmed immediately when met with his brother’s.

‘He asked for it. Said he like to get beaten up by shrimp Betas.’ Ben snorts, his coloured cheekbone disallowed him from pulling too large a grin. ‘So I was being benevolent, and gave it to him like charity.’

‘Huh. How generous.’ Harold nods, ‘You and I know how good Miles is at gathering info. He know how you got this or __this__ ,’ Harold pats Ben’s chest, then his belly, making the boy wince. ‘Before we even walked into the room, and he’ll confide to me in such intricate details, that you won’t even have any chance in reserving your dignity.’ Harold raises his brows, eyes glancing towards the door.

‘See if I care. I won this fight, and that’s what you’ll hear.’ Ben tips his chin, but his unharmed hand moves uneasily on the bed.

‘Since Dad won’t be around to meet the principal, Miles would be representing us for the conference. You know how __caring__  he is, and how intent he is on letting you off the hook. Do you think he’ll let go of the opportunity to scour the whole school in order to gather every single detail of your impression, actions and involvement,’ Harold stares into Ben’s unsettled eyes, ‘Compile it into a neat folder for dad to inspect after he returned?’

‘I thought _you_  would go for it,’ Ben says, gulping like he needs water.

‘I don’t know what happened, do I? Nor do I have the faith in saving you from expulsion.’ Harold shrugs, knowing he won.

‘This is so unfair,’ Ben mutters.

‘You better hope the washroom is far. Start spilling, Ben.’ Harold looks at his wristwatch, two minutes taken to persuade his brother. A new record.

‘That dickface said stuffs about us, okay. I don’t know how, but he knows about us,’ Ben stares into the ceiling. ‘He knew that I have a brother whose an omega, we have some money and that there’s no alpha in our family. So I wanted to shut him up, but he wouldn’t.’ He’s about to stop but Harold gestures him to continue.

‘What was his intentions?’

‘I don’t know. But you know how alphas only do dick thinking.’ Harold scrunches his nose at the analogy, ‘He said he could easily barge into our house and,’ Ben pause. ‘Do things.’

‘Care to share?’ Harold says. ‘I would like to hear it.’

Ben’s lips moves before parting again. He look almost identical to Harold, but somehow gender cause them to earn different level of respect. He couldn’t imagine any alpha to say that in his face, as though he’s something lesser than human.

_‘I’ll fuck his womb like the bitch he is, and what’re ya gonna do about it? Your dad’s gonna have to pay me for knocking him up, ya? Maybe your brother would like to meet some of my friends after I’m done putting babies in him-’_

‘He said he’ll be a dick and then we’ll all thank him because we’d suffer without an alpha telling us what to do.’ Ben says dully. ‘I made it sound nicer for you.’

‘Thank you, Ben. And thank you for doing this for our family.’ Harold says without any surprise. ‘We’ll handle this from here.’

‘So would you go for the conference?’ Ben asks, hopeful tone.

‘I’m afraid not.’ Harold lowers his head. ‘But I’ll tell Miles how I wish to handle it. Dad won’t have to know any of this.’

‘Is it because they’ll know you’re an omega?’

‘Partially. Also we won’t want to give them any more info than necessary. I’ll try to trace the leakage of information.’ There’s a knock on the door. ‘Also, Miles will be our dear Uncle Tom as usual.’

Harold opens the door but it’s not Miles. Instead it’s a tall, dark haired man clad in a white coat. He smiles and Harold can see how the handsome face work in conjunction to perform a stunning impression. Although hidden, the scent is still detectable. This man is an alpha. Alphas are abundant in the medical profession -as with other professional fields- but they’re required to camouflage their scent to appear less intimidating. Still, Harold instinctively stood aside to let him in, slightly surprised that the man nods at him in thanks.

‘Are you Ben’s family member? Brother, perhaps?’ He speaks as he holds up his clipboard. ‘I’m Doctor Reese. I told your uncle the diagnosis, but maybe you’d like to know too? ‘ He looks around the room and see the uncle nowhere to be found, so he nods towards the young man, then the patient.

‘He’s screaming murder, Ben. Gotta hand it to you.’ The doctor says casually.

‘Thanks, doc.’ Ben smirks but immediately kept it away under his brother’s icy gaze.

‘Yes, Uncle Tom haven’t told me about it,’ Harold nods. ‘Outside, please.’

 

* * *

 

‘Three broken ribs, a fibula fracture, and some bruises located on the eye socket and torso. Basically it’s not that severe, since he didn’t suffer from any concussion, which I heard, the other boy have,’ Doctor Reese nods, impressed. ‘He should be good to go within a couple of days.’

Harold sighs in relief. These sound like cookies in comparison to Ben’s history of battle scars. Although he’s a beta, but it certainly doesn’t make him punch less harder than all the alphas.

‘Is the other boy alright?’ Harold asks.

‘He should be fine, but I think his injuries are severe enough to rile his parents up.’ The doctor admits. ‘We don’t usually tell each party about the rooms, but from the looks of it, they’re interested in meeting your uncle soon. Probably a couple of hours from now. So I guess you should leave the scene before it gets ugly? His father seems to be an attorney. Alpha.’

‘Thank you for telling me that, doctor.’ Harold nods, an embarrassed smile. ‘I was too much in a hurry to see Ben’s condition.’ He didn’t thought of applying the beta cologne as he scooped up Zep from his room, too worried about Ben when Miles told him an ambulance was called to fetch the two wounded boys to the hospital.

‘It’s fine. You’re supposed to go wherever you like, however you are,’ The doctor says. ‘It shouldn’t be a burden for you at all, but I know some people still think otherwise.’

‘You’re very kind for saying that.’ Harold replies politely, still abashed that his scent is too prominent in the clear. ‘It’s very rare to hear it from an alpha.’ Omegas have the same autonomous freedom as other genders, but the restrictions are implied through social conventions. Such as: whatever assault that occur upon an omega may end with the perpetrator being sanctioned, but there is also the concern of the omega’s state when the incident erupted. Basically, if the then omega’s scent was found to be slightly stronger than average, the perpetrator may have a defence on his part. Discriminatory, but only towards the minority omega. So the majority pay little heed to the matter.

The doctor smiled, and Harold thought he’s about to enter the room to check on Ben again, but he sat on the bench near the wall and waved for Harold to sit too.

‘After this, I should be having my break.’ He winks, flashed a grin that could easily make omegas swoon if he didn’t conceal his scent. ‘Ask me anything, be my accomplice. But I don’t think I’ve caught your name yet.’

‘Just Mr Wren is fine.’ The doctor raised his eyebrow but repeated anyway.  

‘Don’t wanna befriend an old geezer like me, Mr Wren? Look too old to be talking to the younger generation, huh.’ The doctor waggles his eyebrows.

‘No, you look fairly young.’ Harold says, shaking his head. Playing along with the flow since he’s not keen in launching into a new topic abruptly himself. ‘Almost reminded me of my own peers.’

‘Do they call you Mr Wren too?’ Dr Reese smirks, ‘I graduated earlier because mine was a combined BS/MD program. So everybody said patients might think I stole this coat to mess their lives up.’ The doctor looks at his clipboard for a moment before turning back to Harold. He’s not looking at his watch, the stiff air between them rendered Harold conscious about himself, on the difference in their gender.

‘I suppose that would be all. Thank you doctor.’ Harold shifts on the bench, his head dipped to avoid the gaze. ‘I hope my brother wouldn’t be much of a hassle.’

‘He’s not. But you’re welcome,’ The doctor paused, smiling as he suddenly recalls something. ‘You still don’t wanna tell me your name? You don’t really look like a Mr. Wren.’

Harold could feel the doctor’s scent tingling his senses, nothing sharp, but rather a small poke in his belly. _Just a meager request,_ the doctor seem to be implying. As though his name matters after Ben discharges from the hospital. He’d usually just give a polite smile along with a refusal, which is what he did.

‘I’m a very private person, Dr Reese.’

He anticipated for the man to intimidate him with jabs of alpha pheromones, but Dr Reese merely bent his eyebrows into a small frown, eyes glistened with disappointment.

‘You’re a wary one, Mr. Wren. I was just about to give you mine,’ Dr Reese down at his name tag. ‘Thought you’d be interested.’

‘Why would you think that?’ Harold blurts too hastily, but immediately realize his blatant presumption. He may be young but he encountered a number of alphas that tipped him because of his gender, assuming that he’d like to crawl onto their beds just because they’re alphas. ‘I don’t mean to offend.’ He pours. Cheeks reddened when the doctor chuckles.

‘Hey, I don’t bite. I know Alphas can be dicks but I try not to be one.’ The doctor shrugs, ‘Well, at least I hope you’d be. I’m interested in getting yours. But if you’re uncomfortable about it, it’s fine. My name’s John by the way.’ The doctor holds out his hand earnestly.

‘Why’d you tell me?’ Harold stares at it, then to the handsome face with intrigue. He held out his hand anyway.

‘I’m eager to share and hopefully I don’t come across as a jerk. You’re right to be careful.’ John didn’t take his hand into his impatiently, but waited for it to reach his until he grip onto it, firm. A perfectly plain handshake, which should be jaded seeing as it came from an alpha of an idolized profession.

If it was possible, Harold would congratulate this alpha’s parents. His upbringing has been a success. It’s almost saddening to admit this, but encounters with an alpha that don’t see him as a commodity is rare, especially from one that’s elder and established.

Dr Reese got up and waves his hand, waited until Harold gets up from his seat too. Harold tilt his head to Ben’s room, the doctor spared a look at it and said he’ll come back to check on him in the evening.

‘Nice to meet you then, Mr Wren.’ The hospital lights are bright, perhaps that’s why he could see twinkles in the doctor’s eyes. The previous poke vanished, yet bubbles made its way up to his chest, taking up space in his rib cage. He nods, lips moving for something creative.

‘Thank you, Dr Reese.’ He failed, but the doctor just laughed in a way that squeezed some of the metaphorical bubbles tight. Harold wonders if they’re expanding too fast.

 

* * *

 

‘Harry, are alphas nicer to omegas because omegas smell nice?’ Zep asks with a mouthful, shoving more of the mashed potato into his small mouth.

‘It depends. Why do you ask?’ Harold sips his soup as Miles place the main course onto the table. Dijon pork with apple and cabbage.

‘That’s what my teacher said. He said that’s how it usually is.’

‘Well, we can’t really make such broad assumptions. People act differently towards different things. Scents too. There are good alphas and there are bad ones too.’ Harold thanks Miles before slicing up his serving of pork. ‘But maybe what’s important is that we shouldn’t really treat each other based on gender. It’s difficult to accomplish, but it’s what we should preach.’

‘So is my teacher wrong?’ Zep focuses his attention on his brother, big blue eyes reflecting something Harold wish he could preserve.

‘He’s inaccurate. And you really shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.’ Harold starts munching on his pork.

‘But if I’m an omega, I’d want someone to treat me __really__  nice.’ Zep finishes his sentence and promptly takes a bite of the meat.

‘As we all do, Zep.’

 

* * *

 

‘Master Harold. You’re not in bed yet?’ Miles enters Harold’s study room, the young one is on his computers again, although it’s nearing the witching hour.

‘No, Miles. I was doing something. I wanted to ask you something about the doctor today.’ Harold takes a sip from his cold tea, knowing that it will be discarded very soon. ‘He’s been tending to Ben’s wounds more than once, haven’t he?’

‘Yes. It’s his third time since Master Ben’s been admitted to the same hospital.’

‘This isn’t part of our rules. We’re not supposed to frequent the same facilities unless absolutely necessary. Does Dad know about this?’

‘Not the specifics, but he know the general activities going around. Sir told me to relax the rules, so through my own discretion, I thought it would be apt to subscribe to the current hospital and doctor.’ The butler answers honestly.

Harold stares back at the butler as if to review his reply. Then he expresses his point of concern.

‘The alpha boy knew because of a leak. Zep said he’ve seen that boy before, from the new dental surgery which he visited __twice__. That boy recognized him and asked about us.’ Harold says while furrowing his brows, looking at the man that’s been there since he’s born.

‘Did you know _ _?__ ’ 

Harold may have an answer formed in his head, but he wants to affirm his suspicions. His silence clearly prompted Miles to continue, so the wrinkled and silver haired man with the back of a ruler complied. He nodded solemnly.

‘What happened to Master Ben was purely unintended. But this has been planned for a long time. The objective is to free the family from the service. He may not have told you his whereabouts, but he never thought of hiding it. Sir is in Washington to settle our relations with the service thoroughly.’

‘ _How?’_  Harold asks in disbelief. ‘They know how much we know, and probably suspect that what we have are beyond their knowledge. Our family has been eavesdropping for them for the last sixty years, every decimal of this house is built upon information. Why would they let us walk away?’

The butler stood there without a flinch towards the young master’s outburst. It’s not the best time to feel a surge of pride towards his young master’s insight.

‘He’s making a grand attempt, Master Harold. Vows after another to proclaim that our intentions are pure. But he’s not a fool, as we both know. If things go south, our precautions all these years will come in handy.’ To start with, they were already isolated from kinship. Their grandfather only had a beta son, so the family line ends here. Their mother disconnected from her family since she bonded with their father thirty years ago.

The government’s intention to conceal them from the crowd is playing to their cards, leaving no prominent records on any public facilities, to ensure that they blend perfectly into the crowd. As predicted, accumulated registered estates and wealth are rather humble on paper. Although they do have several others under different aliases, but what’s the matter with a bit of secret stashes? Perhaps the salient disengagement with the service revolved around the family business. Their transmitter manufacturing has been minimized since ten years ago, only retaining a quarter of its production from the last century. This is mostly due to the uprising of superior contenders that are able to produce sleeker, more efficient designs that played to the service’s taste. Their importance in intel gathering has been largely diminished since then, the role delegated to other brave companies. Coincidentally, Harold remember seeing those designs from dad’s study prior. Apparently his father was keen on sharing.

‘We’ve been shielding ourselves from the service for decades. Cocooned ourselves with layers of immaculate identities after the other. We are not to fail for nothing.’

From the sturdy butler’s demeanour, perhaps there is a chance for them to get away clean. He knew how long Dad’s been preparing for this extraction, feeling his giddiness as he talks about meeting new people and forming new relations in Los Angeles, Budapest and other places Harold and his brothers couldn’t reach without an alias. But he’s a pessimist, and his father isn’t truly an optimist too. Not since mom died.

‘He’s very hopeful, I know.’ Harold says, sinking into his armchair. ‘But we know the most probable ending to this.’

‘He took many steps to ensure you and your brother’s safety. That is however, confidential.’ Miles says, a soft grin. ‘Information requiring administrative access.’

Harold chuckles, but then it falls.

‘It all started since mum’s gone, right?’ Miles nods.

‘He lamented that she never learned his true name. They were never married, and she passed away with no legal relations to her lover and children.’ Miles says with crunched brows, each word filled with deep sighs. ‘What’s only possible was etchings on her headstone.’

_Undying love and everlasting memories from those who basked in your light._

‘He doesn’t want any of you to follow his path. To receive and to give as your heart desires, it should never be a luxury. We share the same aspiration for all of you.’ Miles says, his contour wavering. He seem very aged at this moment.

Harold’s not sure if he manage to reply that, so he nodded and thanked Miles for his time. He went to sleep immediately after that, thinking about his brothers, father and Miles, on the life that is deemed to be better for all of them. Dad took off most of their shackles so that they could leave and start anew outside the cage. But would it be inclusive of him or is this actually a suicide mission?

He thought about the path his father intended to pave for them. To have a legally bonded spouse, to be named on their children’s birth certificate, and then to attend their children’s wedding. To have something more than memories when death do their love apart. To even tell their full name to an interested stranger, build relations with hopes of a charming possibility. He think about the information he gathered on the doctor, and lulled himself to sleep.

Well to do family in the suburbs, a twin, deceased loving parents, decent upbringing. A house under he and his brother’s name, a doctor whom started his residency last year.

_Such a common man of an uncommon alpha._

 

* * *

 

Harold visited the hospital on the second day for Ben’s discharge. Dr Reese was in the room when Ben accidentally called out his name. After telling them the apt care required out of obligation (despite Ben saying he can take care of himself no sweat), the doctor asked if he could talk to Mr Wren for a moment. Miles looked skeptical, but Harold conceded and walked out with the doctor.

‘Are you nearing your break again, Dr Reese?’ Harold watch as the young doctor immediately beams after the door is shut behind them. ‘I did apply the Beta cologne before I left home, as you can tell.’

‘Harold, huh.’ The name slide on his tongue and Harold wouldn’t admit that it sent a rush of heat up his cheek as he attempt to remain stoic.

‘I think we should stick to Wren, doctor.’ Harold says coolly.

‘And here I was thinking we were getting a little closer, Harold.’ The doctor treads slowly towards Harold’s right, not even closing in but Harold turn to face him immediately. He feel like an encircled prey, despite they both smell perfectly neutral and harmless.

‘I told you I’m a very private person. Also our proximity didn’t really increase substantially since yesterday.’ Harold says without hesitance. He may have a great first impression on the doctor, but that doesn’t mean they’re chummies. ‘We should remain on courtesy grounds until my brother’s discharged, doctor.’

The doctor look frustrated for a moment, then sighs. ‘You’re a real cactus, aren’t you?’

‘I’m a __really__  private person.’ Harold stressed again. ‘You’re crossing a linear path towards one of your patient’s family member. I reserve the right to be cautious.’

‘So I won’t have a chance in getting your number?’ The doctor stares straight into his eyes. ‘Or maybe I should try my luck again after your brother’s discharged?’

Harold looks at the man with apparent shock. Then his cheeks feel hot as the situation sinks into his skin.

‘Oh.’ He says, blinking a few times before staring down at his shoes.

The doctor never ceased his stare, took another step closer to the younger one. He’s thinking about the gentle pheromones that scarred his mind. He smelled an assortment of omegas throughout his lifetime, more so in a hectic hospital. But this one reminds him of an unknown forest his father described to him while washing the dishes. So vivid those words left in his head, he thought of finding it one day himself.

_A house to so many birds, but quiet enough to make you think it’s empty. It’s huge, but sunlight still pour through the trees. Nobody got far enough to destroy its atmosphere. We were camping and there were so many other forests around, but this smell, it’s different._

_What does it smell like?_

_Like silvershrub and damp sunshine. Something hopeful._

Now the smell is concealed by the blank Beta cologne. Certainly there’s some frustration towards the deprivation, but what’s more disastrous is that the moment he smelled the omega, he want to bottle up the scent and pour it on his pillow. Just a drip of the sunshine and he could live for another day.

Yesterday, his eyes can’t help but follow the omega’s trail of scent, his brain need more oxygen to function as he took in more and more of the omega’s presence. It’s pure infatuation that penetrated his sternum, causing him to depend on his barest senses to not appear like a rutting alpha in front of him.

The forest deer look like he originated from the lights. Skin so pale that John can almost see the green veins on the back of his hands. But now his cheeks are coloured red, his nicely shaped ears tinted pink. Eyelids hooded the brilliant blue. Pretty little omega, but so young that John feel guilty for putting him in this situation. He doesn’t even seem to have had his first heat yet. Even if his intuition claims that he met his potential mate, he would resemble a condemned pedophile if he even lay a finger on this sunshine scented omega.

‘Look, I don’t mean any harm. We’ve got quite some years between us, and you barely even know me. But,’ The doctor gulps, looking at the bright light shine on the boy’s caramel hair. ‘I can wait. I just don’t want this to end so soon.’

‘You don’t know anything about me.’ Harold says, quiet but firm.

‘That’s how people start knowing each other, Harold.’ John whispers. ‘I don’t know how far we can go with this, maybe we’d lose interest in each other within three days or maybe we can get along very well. I just want a chance in knowing you, and let you know more about me.’

 _But I know exactly everything about you._ Harold thinks to himself, shifted his gaze to the plain wall on his right. Reese had a somewhat shady part-time job to support his living after his parents passed away, but luckily had no loans on his shoulders so he quit after he graduated. He volunteered for charity drives even on his skimpy weekends. His twin -also an alpha- is an architecture major, well involved in the marine segment of his field.

He couldn’t bring himself to look back at the doctor. This is something foreign to him, such a day -an audacious approach akin to courtship- was envisioned but he never thought that it came so soon. He’s a handsome alpha, someone that could have any omega sitting on his lap just as he flash a smile. He imagine his scent would resemble leather and oakmusk, after knowing that the doctor has an enticing affinity towards Harley-Davidson.

Then he remember his conversation with Miles yesterday, and his father.

‘I’m sorry. Perhaps someday.’ Harold look into the doctor’s eyes and replied, witness the sinking of a star in those vivid green. The doctor nods, gave him a small smile in return. He doesn’t want to crush the man’s wishes so soon. Nor is he interested in throwing away this chance. He just needed more time, after all.

‘You don’t need my number.’ Harold murmurs but the corridors are quiet enough for the doctor to hear him. ‘I have yours.’ He recited the doctor’s number and allow himself to grin at the startled alpha. ‘Maybe I’ll call you one day.’

The doctor’s breathing audible, his pupils showing his utter shock as it reflects the image of the very young omega. He stares at Harold for a moment, notice how the boy have a glint of confidence in his features, something beyond his age. It tickles his heart, forcing it to beat like a wildfire at the sudden turn of events and the aspect of __hope__.

‘Yea. That’d be great.’ John says, stunned. He’s about to ask how, but then it’d spoil the moment. He probably wouldn’t tell him anyway. __Maybe he__ _ _’__ _ _s a psychic?__  He thought to himself and funnily that doesn’t sound too unrealistic.

He had to hide his mouth as he grins, and mumbles about having to return the omega back to his uncle. The omega nods, catching a whiff of the doctor’s overwhelmed state.

Leather and oakmusk, with hints of spices.

 

* * *

 

The young omega kept his word. He called a couple of weeks later, voice gentle as he greet him ‘Dr Reese’. John was making pancakes, dumped too much batter on his pan and ended up with one that’s the size of his head. He turned off the stove and brisked walk to his couch. His facial muscles reacted with such vigour it almost stings.

The omega said he’s been busy, but he wanted to know how the doctor was doing. So the doctor told him, while the younger boy hums and occasionally quips. He notice that the omega is interested in the topic of ‘rut season’, which is  A peak season of assault victims admitted because of the seasonal heightening of alpha testosterone levels, leading to alphas entering rut in packs. He saved the gory details, and merely said that medical officers usually carry dozens of sedatives with them on the run.

The doctor answered questions after the other and wasn’t sure if he should fire some questions at the omega instead. To be safe, he didn’t. John would’ve suspected that this omega is part of a syndicate, luring alphas into their trap to harvest their organs and whatnot. This earned him a chime of giggles.

‘I would imagine it being fairly lucrative. I’ve read about rich betas being obsessed with getting alpha organ transplants. You’ll be very well sought-after.’

‘Would __you__  want a piece of me?’ John jokes, hearing nothing from the other side. He imagine the omega flustering for a response. Eventually he got a a quiet ‘I have to go now’ before the call ended.

The doctor registered the number immediately after that, but only attempted a dial the night after. The not in service message left him feeling like a boy who just opened an empty birthday present he’s been saving for a day. He was worried that the omega retreated, rendering it their last moment. This lasted for a week until the second call, the omega sniffing as he apologized for his absence.

‘I caught a cold from my brother.’

‘Ben?’

‘The younger one.’

He said he’s in bed, but no longer in a fever. John was about to say ‘get more sleep’ when he stopped himself. Harold asked him about his week again, and John indulged him. As he talk, tiny sneezes accompanied by stuffy ‘pardon’ or ‘sorry’ acted as his audience. He stopped short and said: ‘You alright?’

‘Yes.’ Harold mumbles. ‘Please go on.’

‘As much as I hate to let this end, you should get some rest.’ John says while his heart trembles. ‘Take it from a doctor.’ 

‘If you insist, Dr Reese.’ Another sneeze. ‘It’s nice listening to you.’

‘Really?’

‘Hmm. That’s why I called you.’ A yawn, but it thrummed against the alpha’s chest. ‘I’m sorry for taking up your time, doctor.’

‘Just call me John. Harold.’ He says to the phone, but his voice fell so gentle it’s as though the omega sleeping right beside him, all tucked up with a Rudolph nose and Santa cheeks.

‘Maybe next time, Dr Reese.’ The boy mumbles, and he bid farewell.

John said ‘Night, Harold’ before the call ended, but he’s not sure if the omega caught it. Hopefully not. Because even he could hear his loss in those two words.

 

* * *

 

There follows a third, forth and sixth call. He circled them in his journal, always wondering when the next call would come. They’re inconsistent, by days or week. He couldn’t tell the pattern, until one day it just stopped coming.

Morsels about the omega are jot down. Daily morning jogs, halfway in his undergraduate program, know about the donut store two blocks away from the hospital. He’s not as young as John thought too. Harold admitted embarrassingly that he haven’t had a heat. Omegas usually enter their first at sixteen or seventeen, but he’s already eighteen. The doctor had to press a cold bottle against his crotch as his mind trails away. They talked about other things, mainly about John. Harold have a way in making other people talk, and John must’ve mentioned how much of a jerk his twin Willard is, twice.

These conversations are what he anticipated each day. But it halted.

It’s been twelve days without a call, and he was getting anxious. Their last call ended with Harold saying ‘I look forward to talking to you again.’ But he never called back. Ben never visit the hospital anymore. John traced the contact and address on the file, but they weren’t in service and dilapidated. It’s as if they never existed, and Harold left nothing for him to reach.

The doctor neglected his coffee during his break, his table surrounded by his colleagues. John forgot to apply his camouflaging disinfectants. His mentor, Kara threw hers at him and threatened to assign him to ER if this repeats. They were talking about the upcoming rut season as John thumbs his journal.

He browsed through it, took a paper from the side and list down the dates.

‘What are you playing there, Johnny boy?’ Snow says, Kara’s hand behind his arm. ‘Bingo?’

‘With only six numbers?’ Kara eyes the paper with a lack of interest. ‘Try buying a lotto. A fifth prize is probably enough for you to escape this hellhole for the next five years.’

‘Just five?’ Snow questions. ‘I know someone who won third using his phone number, and he quit for good. Probably bought himself a limo of omegas.’

John stare at the numbers and got up so fast Kara backed away in reflex. He held his journal in one hand as he ran to his locker. There weren’t anyone there, so nobody heard the ruckus he made as he pulled the door apart to get his cellphone.

The doctor keys in the numbers slowly, forming ten digits in the column. The first three digits seems to be one of New York’s area code. John squeezes his eyes close and opens them again, tapped the ‘call’ button and place it by his ear with bated breath.

It rang five times before it’s picked up. Then a familiar voice.

‘Twelve days, Dr. Reese. You kept me waiting.’ Harold’s voice crisp from the other side, giving John an illusion that the omega is right in front of him, eyes gleaming with a cellphone by his ear.

‘I was busy. Rut season is coming.’ He managed, and then he lost it. His breathing loose and huffs sent into his receiver. ‘Not even a ‘John’?’

‘Well, you did make me wait.’ The omega’s voice reminds him, John could imagine him sitting in a chair, his other hand fiddling with a pen. ‘And you’re not having a break, are you? You should go back to work. Your patients are waiting for you.’

‘Yea. I’ll get back to that in a moment.’ John looks into his boring locker space, unable to say another word. If he said something, it would bring this conversation to an end sooner than if he don’t. So he kept quiet, satisfied with even the bare connection.

Harold seems to know what he’s doing, and doesn’t say a word for the next minute. It’s so quiet that John could hear distant footsteps nearing the room. Then Harold broke the silence.

‘You got my number, you can call me anytime you’d like.’ Harold says. ‘I promise I won’t change it so soon.’ He ends with a playful tone, like a small bird tilting its head to the side, feigning ignorance to the actual situation.

The doctor knew he sunk too deep. This cunning omega could easily play with his emotions far far away. He no longer need to be reminded of the omega’s scent as he get pulled into his web. Just a tug and he’d jump into it willingly.

‘You promise you’d be here when I’m off?’ He whisper like the omega is somewhere near.

‘Yes. I promise, John.’

When Kara and Snow walked into the locker room, Snow gave a short yelp. Her nails dug deep into his forearm as they watch how their colleague permeate ecstatic pheromones stronger than his cologne, forcing the female alpha to be deterred from the raw glee.

‘Won the lotto already?’ She says, her face scrunched up as Snow gets pulled by her side forcefully.

 

* * *

 

Texting later joined their venture. The __‘_ John’s_ are still rare, but they appear more frequently in Harold’s messages. They don’t text daily, but every other day when John’s not labouring through heaps of patients. Then reduced substantially during rut season. He tried leaning against the nurse’s counter as he text ‘ _Wanna talk?’,_ only to receive a reply saying _‘Your shift isn’t over, Dr Reese’_. Only when he’s home would the omega be willing to join the conversation. John haven’t scratched out the possibility that this omega’s a psychic.

John would usually send a message on how many sedatives he had to use for the day, before dozing off in the lounge. Great naps because he slept with the knowledge that he would receive a small present of a reply when he wakes up. When the season finally ended, two months passed. His list on Harold merely expanded half a page, and that’s only four lines. It’s predictable that he went back full force, texting Harold whenever he could, even a small ‘ _ _You need to sleep, doctor__ ’ made him grin like an idiot.

Tonight, after texting Harold for a couple of hours, he’s ready for bed. Just about to send one after he got out of his shower when he saw a new text.

_Would be in Queensbridge park for a morning jog. Care to join?_

John read this twice, then a third time. His finger hovers to the call button but he didn’t tap on it. There’s something pounding in his head, constant and merciless like a ticking bomb. He’s not sure how he managed to climb under his sheets, his eyes watery cause he haven’t blinked for a couple of minutes.

He look back at his phone, and typed a reply.

_I'll be there at 7._

He exhales according to the breathing disciplines nailed into their brains, disrupted when his phone vibrates.

_See you tomorrow._

Lovelier words has never been said.

 

* * *

 

It’s a Sunday morning, the doctor’s there before the break of dawn. What accompanied him is two hot coffee and a half dozen assortment of donuts, still warm with the icing oozing onto the oil blotting paper. There were some joggers around already, so the doctor kept himself busy as he scarfs down a donut, positioned at a park bench while facing the cantilever.

_I’m at one of the benches._

He sent, at 6:55 am, when he already downed a quarter of his coffee and two donuts. A reply came back in a minute.

_So am I. I can see the bridge from where I am now._

John surveys his surroundings immediately. Just a couple of joggers running by to pick up their bottles from nearby benches. He look at the bridge once more, then towards the left. Picked up the food, his runners clap on the pavement, a jogger running towards his direction and brushed past as he walk.

A couple of minutes later he see a lonely bench behind scattered wire fences. As the morning sun slowly increase its gradient atop, a silhouette grows apparent under the pale blue. The alpha started running towards it, runners splashing on the grass.

He must’ve made a commotion, because the person on the bench turned around just as the doctor reach its side. The pale face is tinted with pink, glasses a bit foggy as he smile at the visitor. John probably smiled back just in time, because his face hurts as the cold on his jaw thawed under sudden motion. The omega covered his scent again, but John doesn’t mind. He was alone, and he needs to be safe.

‘Good morning, Dr. Reese.’ The little omega greets him, like their presence have been shared physically for the past five months, that such mornings are common for the both of them. The alpha’s not sure what he can muster at the moment, so he just drink in the sight of Harold sitting leisurely on the bench, a full running attire just like those joggers. He place the box between them, and then handed him the cool coffee.

‘Two sugar and some cream.’ John says, eyes glued as he watch greedily how the boy accepts his offering. ‘I don’t know if you like coffee.’ __Yet.__  ‘Good morning, Harold.’

‘I seldom take coffee.’ Harold replies honestly, but takes a good sip from it anyway. His face scrunch at the taste, like those viral frowning cat videos. __Stop associating him with animals,__  John thought to himself and opened the donut box.

‘It’s from the shop we talked about,’ John says, trying not to sound too enthusiastic. ‘They open early on Sundays.’ He queued since 5:45 am, the first customer of the day willing to wait for the first batch under the early autumn zephyr. His decision was right, twenty minutes later, three customers queued behind him, and more as the cashier handed John the box with a bright smile.

The alpha could feel his desert thirst quenched when the omega’s eyes brighten up on his first bite. The small mouth squirming but he only uttered a thanks after he swallowed. The handful of a donut slowly disappeared, and John promptly directed him to another. There’s something obsessive about his own actions, but he doesn’t care. His heart swells as this moment remains, mind ecstatic to the idea of inhaling the same air as this human being. Even if his lungs explode, it would be a satisfying end. There’s a word for this utmost affection, but he wouldn’t want to scare the omega away. Just a syllable and he may risk losing sight on his forest deer; everything up til now are granted to him through benevolence, and so fragile they are, that with just a wave of the hand, they evaporate. Not even dusts could remain.

His brother would probably taunt him on his cowardice, said he could easily imprison the boy. Mark him and he’d own every ounce of the omega’s existence, nobody would say he’s wrong. They can be legally bound as one, the omega as the attachment to his cock.

But he couldn’t, and he wouldn’t.

‘Had your run?’ John asks, the boy finished his second donut and decided he had enough. ‘Maybe we can go for a couple now.’

‘Not yet. I was arranging some thoughts while sitting here, and I came to a conclusion that it’s better for us to remain seated as I tell you something.’ Harold starts, looking at the cantilever when the sun is still hung low. ‘Something about myself, and I need to know if you want to listen. If you don’t, then I’m afraid this is the last you’ll see of me. It’s not a threat, sadly. Take your time, I’m not in a hurry.’

‘Tell me.’ John answers abruptly. The omega turns towards him, not even feigning surprise as John spot dimples on his cheeks.

‘I’ll tell you the essentials, so it won’t take long.’ Harold says, his eyes shining as sunlight brushes his contour. ‘Perhaps I should start with this.’ He blinks, pink tongue darting to lick his lips. John realize he’s not all that calm himself.

‘My name, is Harold Finch.’


	4. Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the fanart I drew for them.  
> Sorry that it's not an actual update (´;ω;｀)

The full image is reserved for something else, so this is a cropped version of the piece.


	5. First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘We should get started.’ Harold whispers. Time is of essence and he could feel his body brewing for the event. Although traditionally he should be indignant for this to happen but how could he. John’s here. There is fear for what to come, but he is not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I made up most of the settings, so the lack of scrutiny would be much appreciated because it probably won't make any sense anyway haha.

Their father somewhat succeeded in his claim. After the government retracted most of their -registered- property and wealth, they were left with a set of verified identification documents and a decent condo in Norfolk. The other cut of the deal was that their father would either transfer every inch of their accumulated technology (including all establishments) to the government at a steep discount, or to live under surveillance for the following five years until clearance is offered.

Thomas chose the former, much to the general’s amusement.

‘Something bigger to hide, Tom?’

‘People always assume that in our line of work, all our actions should be subjected to scrutiny. As an irony, privacy don’t really coexist with us. Maybe it’s because of how many others we’ve breached. But it’s an envious thought for us lot, to just uphold our right to be left alone.’

The government would of course arbitrarily go on with their surveillance, it was never intended to derive the Finch’s any benefit. They never trusted them to honor any part of the agreement too but there must be some sort of compliance to throw them off. Previously they weren’t given any verifiable identity in order to diminish any chance of their escape, just numbers that clumped them up as a data lot, instead of actual birth certificates like common citizens. Their mother died with a name but disassociated with her almost nameless family.

To hide in blind sight was their initial purpose for survival but now they have to blend in. With the newly handed social security numbers, they have actual mobility and a pocket of accompanying rights. Yet they haven’t won just yet. Now that they actually have an identity, the problem is vulnerability. Information technology is burgeoning, the NSA realize they could easily have several competent service providers at once. Which meant as soon as they strip their working vest off, they’re under the same or maybe stricter surveillance than a common citizen. Thomas clearly thought that as they are out of the service, there’s nothing else to fear but Harold isn’t persuaded with that too thoroughly. 

When their contract was still in negotiation, the Kennedy administration agreed on lenient terms for the sake of effective surveillance on their hidden enemies. They were capable of providing excellent services and that was their bartering chip. Their grandfather was a cunning man and knew exactly how much to offer to keep the rest of the goods hidden. The agreement was that as the sole provider of intel at that time, they reserve strict anonymity and self-regulated protocols for their own safety. The NSA will receive the data from the source outlet while he would continue as an innocuous electronic parts manufacturer with several established home appliance brands. The plan worked well for both parties, which resulted in the family owning three known houses being occupied as database on the third year of the deal.

By the time Harold was born, the man already coated their property and themselves with layers of aliases, all the while feeding the NSA what they need. The officials have always been wary and gladly exercised their eminent domain with the other property once the agreement with Thomas cut in but they never knew about the sequestered manor they currently reside in. Property and wealth is not Harold’s largest concern, but rather the amount of shackles still on them. Harold wouldn’t tell his father about his findings on the likewise comfortingly sparse amount of intel gathered about them in the system. Or that he conveniently snuck his way in to extract a substantial amount of the files with Miles’ assistance.

Thomas doesn’t have to know any of that, what with retirement life right around the corner. He told them that Zep would be heading to the condo with him three days later. Ben would be transferred to France to live with their maternal aunt next month, whereas Harold would remain in the family house with Miles.

Ben was the first to voice his opinion, on the state of things that seemed to have gone for the worse. Zep was packing his bags with the help of the teary maids. But their father just explained that it’s the taste of freedom, to go beyond and have attachment developed towards a certain location in their life. Or towards someone.

After Ben left Thomas turned to Harold, raised his eyebrows and smiled. Miles standing between them.

‘It’s all yours, Miles here to help as usual.’

‘Why am I staying here? I can go with you too.’ To that, Thomas grinned.

‘You won’t really like it there. This is your home and I know you already have plans to expand at base. We don’t have much left,’ Thomas stifles a small chuckle while Miles just divert his gaze from the humbleness of the statement, ‘But I think it’s enough for you to work on. You’ve always been resourceful. We’ll come back for the holidays, or maybe you can visit us sometimes. You’ve never been to Washington.’ _Or any other states and countries, really._

Thomas opened his arms and Harold got up to give his father a hug. Betas don’t have a strong scent to begin with, but the waft of familiarity hooked up his sentiment. His family is leaving the nest with good cause, but they’re still within grasp. He wonder how his brothers would fit in, and there’s no reason to think why they wouldn’t be enjoying themselves under a new environment.

‘We can visit Ben in winter. Celebrate Christmas in Europe.’ Thomas says, drinking the last of his wine. ‘That would be fun.’

Harold smiles at the wishful tone and agreed.

 

* * *

 

****One year later** **

‘I called Harold twice but he didn’t pick up,’ Ben says. ‘Is he okay?’

‘Yes, he’s fine, Master Ben.’ Miles says. ‘He’s just been feeling more fatigue lately. He’s already in bed now. Now, why don’t you tell me how you’ve been?’

 

Dr Reese thumbs at his phone with a mouthful of spaghetti. Harold haven’t replied to any of his messages since last night and this usually meant that he’s either busy or ill. Neither of them are preferable but he hope it’s the former. Knowing him, he would probably call back by tonight, but since it’s a Friday and he’s free for the weekend he thought of asking his little omega out for dinner or maybe a movie date. It’s been their routine ever since Harold gave him his number. He didn’t want to be too presumptuous, so he asked if this is an official permission for him to court the omega. Harold looked at him as though he’s an interesting circus animal.

‘I thought that’s what you’ve been doing all this time,’ He says, almost as astonished as John is. ‘And that we’re launching into a different phase now.’

‘What phase?’ John asks, hoping that he doesn’t sound like he actually bribed his way through medical school.

‘Well. We’re not bonded,’ _Yet._  ‘But technically we would be reserved for each other. So if my friends asked me who do I have plans with, I don’t have to answer ‘John’ and the follow up questions, I just have to say ‘my boyfriend’. Are we in consensus of that?’

John stood dumbfounded, his jaw winded tight but he managed to nod as he hold one of the smaller hands in his. Then his facial muscles finally budged according to his brain signals and gave a lap dog grin that would make his twin scowl.

That was six months ago. He was invited to dinner in Harold’s home four months after that. It was then when he realize their gap of understanding towards the word ‘well-to-do’, as Harold have previously described his background. As ecstatic he was on closing the chasm of understanding between them, he grew greedy of all the treats the omega is giving. He didn’t even want to leave, drunk from his omega’s scent surrounding him like pillow forts. Miles wasn’t so mean as to remind him of the time, so with Harold by his side, he led himself to the door with slow footsteps. The omega was generous enough to give him a kiss before he left, slow and gentle, a charm for him to bring home.

Which brings him back to the present. He never went to the house without the omega’s invitation, so what would happen with a very sudden -and maybe nonsensical- visit? Although he is cheeky enough to disregard any boundaries set between him and any other person, but it doesn’t seem applicable to them. Primarily, why would he? He didn’t went this far only to betray all of it now. If there’s one thing that’s predictable about Harold was that __he__  sets the boundaries and the rules. The element of surprise is a surefire to spice up the relationship, but there’s only so few gorges he could cross before the omega would retreat to his haven once more. He’d love to fire himself over to his house like any casual boyfriend, but what brings him more fear than the possibility where Harold’s fallen ill is the outcome where the insecure omega would take it as an unwelcome intimidation and would subsequently remove himself from John’s life, for good this time. He had a good taste of that happening, and he’s no deaf bull.

He didn’t notice that Snow already plopped himself in front of him until he tried peeking on his cellphone. John kept it away and squints at the surgeon whose eating away his chicken porridge that’s as bland as his personality.

‘Where’s Kara?’ John asks, continues with his food like a chore. With his mind wandering, he couldn’t really tell what it is anyway. Snow just shrugged, but his eyes trailed to somewhere near the door, and there she is. She’s chatting to a pretty nurse amicably, which leads to the assumption that she’s probably an omega and a newcomer. Kara’s favourite.

John isn’t really an ice breaker himself, and Snow knew that by now, judging from all those meals John shared only with his cellphone. But Snow himself is known for one thing among his colleagues, and it’s not his thinning hair. He’s been around Kara before John even boarded as an intern, and that speaks a lot for someone as aloof as him. It’s almost a sad sight to observe. Snow look like one of those friendless hap that chipped in the table because his crush rejected him for the seventh time. Dr Reese stares at his phone once more, and couldn’t think of anything moderately inspiring. So he sighs and said Kara’s probably just in it for a fling. Think of the terror they suffered when sexual frustration raided the female alpha because of rut season. She almost tore apart one of the male alphas for complaining about his wounds.

Snow just stared at him dully and gave his reply.

‘You know she’s playing the omegas like how the lion did with the mice. What’s funny is that all of us think it’s fine for her to fuck their brains out and come home when she’s done. Cause she have the privilege to treat those omegas like free whore.’ He describes like it’s the weather. ‘Pardon my French but _I_ don’t want to be a fuckhole for alphas.’

‘That’s twisted.’ John says, regretting on his decision to console Snow. ‘They’re consenting adults, get out of whichever era you’re in, Snow.’ John finishes his spaghetti.

‘You know alphas better than I do, John. I’ll give you that.’ Snow’s bowl still half full with the pasty porridge. ‘We both know a slut when we see one. But only the one that gets fucked is called a slut. Not the other way around.’

John left the table almost boggled by Snow’s sudden spare of wisdom. Kara is still chatting with the nurse, and her eyes practically shoot fireworks when the nurse sent her a message with her phone. For some reason, that washed the ketchup on his tongue with the taste of chlorine.

 

* * *

 

Harold didn’t call or message him that night. His messages unanswered and he could feel sweat collecting at the back of his neck. There’s something off and ignorance isn’t bliss. He just returned to his flat but there’s an urge for him to leave again. It’s positively infuriating how powerless he is over things concerning Harold Finch, having to endure most of his curiosity in order to receive treats fed from the omega’s palm. Time is everything between them, but there’s only so much he could surrender. He’s a greedy bastard, want to gobble up the feeding hand and force him to stay only where he could reach. It’s insecurity that’s consuming him but the fragility of his hold on the omega __pains__.

Dr Reese takes a deep breath and scoops up a pair of sweatpants before heading to the shower. He holds up his phone again and types in the number.

‘Come on.’ This is the last time. If nobody answers again, he’ll head to the manor. It’s a half an hour drive with another fifteen on foot. He’ll have to bring a flashlight just in case.

The dial continues until a female operator notified his dread. John put down his phone and is just about to put on his trench coat when there’s a knock on his door.

Nobody should be visiting this late at night. None of his colleagues know where he stayed.

Another couple of knocks. Then his phone vibrated.

_I’m outside, John._

__

Dr Reese rushed to the door, eyes round like pans as his chest get overdosed with relief at the sight of a small leather jacket wearing omega, hand still clutching on his phone. To be honest he’s hit all around by the bare presence but he’s taken aback by the casual attire as well. An artificial beta scent layered over the omega’s, but it doesn’t matter. Harold sniffles as he gives a bashful grin.

‘I hope I’m not unwelcomed. It’s quite late.’

‘No, of course not.’ John steps aside, all his worries and anxiety melted away just at the sight of Harold. But there are still things to go through, he reminds himself. ‘You didn’t reply my messages or answer any of the calls,’ John starts, leading Harold to the couch. ‘I’m worried sick. I didn’t know what could’ve happened to you.’

‘I’m sorry for that.’ Harold apologizes, still sniffling as he sat. ‘It was too sudden. So I came here to tell you about it.’

Harold looks down at the coffee table, then at the standing alpha. He still haven’t taken off his jacket and his glasses are a bit foggy. His legs clamped tight and he look way too pale. Then John realize what may be the case.

‘Harold?’ He says, coming closer to take a good look. ‘Are you sick?’ Cupping the omega’s cheeks but they’re warm. He’s startled when Harold whimpers while leaning into his touch, even more so when John realize his scent shifted. The pheromones permeating around them couldn’t be concealed by the beta cologne, something entirely distinct from Harold’s original scent, resembling melted toffee and honey. It smells so good his mouth waters.

‘I can’t stay too long,’ Harold gasps, but his clutch grew stronger. ‘I haven’t been feeling well recently, can’t really do much about it until I realize what’s happening.’ He stops John from interrupting and goes on, ‘Being reminded about you might make me act on impulse, so I wanted to wait it out, at least until your shift is over.’ 

Harold’s eyes glossy as he sniffles, like he’s a plant trying to photosynthesize with John’s presence. His lips trembles and John’s scared of what’s to come, that maybe something truly is wrong. Yet something is pushing for him to consume this omega. The scent is too goddamn good and it’s absolutely not the best time to get hard.

‘Harold, tell me what’s going on.‘ Anything that could maybe secure his disconnecting mind.

The omega stares at the alpha with such serenity the next sentence came out almost unbelievable.

‘I think I’m about to have my first heat,’ Harold utters the sweetest words John ever laid his ears on. ‘And I want to spend it with you, please.’

 

Throughout his life, Willard has always been recognized as the cool-headed, calculative twin, while he’s the one that charges hastily with his eyes on the prize. Although that isn’t wholly true for the both of them. There are moments where Willard would lose his patience and eradicate his object of frustration, and John would deliberate on the details which are part of the bigger puzzle.

Yet at this moment, he wish he’d have Willard’s sangfroid. Because after hearing those almost enchanting words, his mind is in a twilight zone and he have to think of a good response other than ‘ _Of course we can fuck now_ ’. But his tongue is too thick, his eyes too wet and he’s not sure how he should express his happiness without saying stupid things.

He must look like a dumbass because Harold -sweet endearing Harold- started beaming like he’s watching a silly pet video and kisses his palm. The soft cheeks rubbing against his callused hands, eyes twinkling with mirth. He knew the answer all along, just like he always do. But he’s still waiting for a confirmation.

‘Well, would you accept my invitation?’

‘Yea, uhm, yea thanks,’ John starts, and almost bit his tongue. ‘I mean, Harold, of course I want to, how can I say no?’ He finally laid out a sentence clumsily. But that satisfies the smart omega.

‘Thank you.’ Harold replies sotto voce and place their hands atop of his jeans. The pheromones felt less intrusive and mellowed. ‘I’m not sure when it’ll start, but they told me the earliest may be tomorrow.’

‘Tomorrow’s a weekend, that’s good.’ John managed, still a bit overwhelmed by the situation.

‘Yes, so no movie dates this week.’ Harold raises his brows in an exaggerated fashion but John could tell he’s nervous himself. He can’t imagine anyone would be too giddy if they’re about to get fucked by someone for three days straight (if they’re lucky).

‘I don’t know if you knew, and maybe you do,’ John whispers, ‘But I’ll make sure you’re in safe hands. It’s scary but I’ll take care of you. You have my word on that.’ He grips on the fumbling hands and promises with all his heart.

‘How safe?’ Harold tilts his head, a playful tone.

‘You-can-trust-me-with-a-scalpel safe,’ John says seriously, but that made Harold laugh again. The adorable chime made him wish he could just record this in his head forever. Even though he’s not sure how far they’re going to walk on, but he wants it to be till the end. Which leads to a question that’s left unsaid between them, although he already guessed the answer to it.

They’re not going to bond on Harold’s first heat. People always claim that bonding is just like marriage, but deep down everybody knew that you can easily marry someone you’re not bonded with. Bonding ties both parties together, especially in the case of an alpha and omega. If an omega is bound to an alpha, they’ll need to surgically remove the bond mark like a tattoo. Even then there’s the omega’s affected pheromones and psychoneurosis, which isn’t solvable with only a couple of therapy sessions. Alphas on the other hand has been shown to suffer from a lesser extent of the psychoneurosis. The bond mark affects their scent but it doesn’t affect them as much as it does on omegas, perhaps because it’s part of their ability to mark several omegas at once.

To put it plainly, bonding will bound an omega to an alpha for life, but the reverse isn’t entirely true.

‘I have to go now. It’s pretty late.’ Although Harold sound like he doesn’t want to. ‘Can you come over in the morning?’ He smiles at the agreement and gets up from the couch. John couldn’t help but cheer at the skinny jeans and casual boots, Harold looking delicious as the little rebel he is.

John insisted to see his boyfriend off. He thought Miles would be standing under a streetlight beside a Lincoln, but Harold walked towards a black Ducati and scooped up the helmet like it’s the most natural thing to do. The motorcycle gleams under the yellow lights, something he didn’t really envision to be part of his sophisticated omega’s taste, but they’re actually fairly compatible.

‘I didn’t expect this to be your pumpkin carriage,’ John rasps, unable to tear his eyes away from his everlastingly intriguing boyfriend. ‘How long have you been riding on it?’

‘A year. It’s not my favourite but Ben wouldn’t allow me to say it’s not the best,’ Harold chuckles while patting on the leather seat. ‘A shame I couldn’t give you a ride.’

‘There’s always next time.’ John whispers and close the distance between them, taking in the tender omega scent. ‘Surprise me, that’s your forte after all.’ The streetlight shone on them like fairy dust, Harold’s glasses half eclipsed but John could still see bright stars in those eyes.

‘Haven’t gotten tired of them yet?’ Harold pecking the thin lips like their words have to be sent through contact. ‘It’s been a year.’

‘Never.’ Was John’s last reply and he ended the teasing by smashing their lips together, sharing his wealth of affection before sending his sweet lover goodbye. When they parted, Harold smelled dangerously alluring and John had to take a few steps back or else they’ll be back upstairs to start his promise.

‘Text me when you’ve reached home,’ John says, watching greedily as his boyfriend puts on his helmet. Harold nods.

The doctor turned around when he couldn’t see him anymore. When he returned to the empty flat, he rejoiced to find that the scent still lingers, sat next to Harold’s seat to wallow in whatever remains. He felt like he’s high on drugs, couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot once he think about the opportunity given to him by his precious omega.

_He’s a lucky alpha._

The doctor rushed to get his laptop after looking at the time. Dr Reese never had any actual experience with an omega in heat, but that doesn’t mean he can’t learn up in the meantime. Logging in to the medical research portal, he hope to get some reading done by midnight.

Thankfully he didn’t skip the sex ed classes for alphas in medical school. The government funded programme was to debilitate prejudice and primarily, extra credits. But it was still educational, and now he suddenly remembered why Harold came all the way just to tell him about the news. His mind juggled back to university, when the class was conducted by an omega gynecologist.

_Right before entering a heat, omegas would usually be hankering for an alpha’s pheromones. Not just any alpha, but those they deem to qualify as their potential mate. It infuses a sense of security and tranquility in their minds, mentally preparing them for their oncoming cycle._

‘Oh Harold.’ John murmurs. He shuts his eyes and hope to hear the ringtone very soon. He is a very lucky _man_  indeed.

 

* * *

 

After his morning jog, Dr Reese went to he hospital to arrange a two days leave. He didn’t apply any disinfectants so he left immediately when one of his new colleagues -an unbonded omega nurse- started asking if he have plans for the night with a coy smile. He went home to pack up. After some rummaging he found the black leather jacket he bought but never had the chance to wear. It still fits like a glove so he take note to wear it more often.

It’s half past nine when he reached the manor, one of the beta maids led him to the entrance hall. Just as she opens the door, a burst of pheromones bathed him and his eyes met with Harold in that instance. Harold’s skin is sporting a pink glow and his lips are rosier than ever. John managed to walk towards the fawn, his eyes glued to the omega so much so that he didn’t notice Miles by the side.

‘Good morning.’ They say to each other, and Miles said the same to John which caught his attention.

‘Dr Reese, I have made a schedule listing down the dining hours. The meals would be laid down right outside the door. But we’ll knock three times,’ Miles says calmly, ‘Just to gain your attention then.’

John nods clumsily in understanding. Harold look slightly uneasy but he smiles and pulls on John’s sleeve, leading him to his room. It almost felt like they’re just two kids having a peaceful sleepover and not a zealous two to three days worth of mating. Harold’s pheromones was overwhelming at first, but it’s only brewing with platonic emotions. Which means Harold’s body is not tuned into sexual excitement just yet, a good sign for them to prepare before the full heat start surging and tackle both of them hard.

As they walk down the corridor John also noticed that none of the omega maids are around. He couldn’t even catch a whiff of their presence. Harold open the last door in the corridor and this is probably it.

‘We should get started.’ Harold whispers. Time is of essence and he could feel his body brewing for the event. Although traditionally he should be indignant for this to happen but how could he. John’s here. There is fear for what to come, but he is not alone.

He leads his alpha to the bed, hoping that his hands are not too damp with sweat.

 

* * *

 

****3 Hours before Full Heat** **

‘This is something,’ John says quizzically. A set of omega toys displayed neatly on the bed, nothing too extravagant but clearly Miles thought out everything. Harold fumbles with his cardigan. Although he did appear bold up till now, but it is a Herculean task to feign nonchalance at the range of toys- from a pair of small brass balls to a realistic silicon dildo. He can’t bring his eyes to the alpha, whom may very well be contemplating on their uses and application on _him._

Sighing, John bundled up the toys with the small mat beneath and place them on one of the armchairs. He sat on the bed pulling Harold to him.

‘We might be using a couple of them later, but for now,’ He hugs the omega’s waist and buries his face in the soft wool, caressing the omega’s back to calm his nerves. ‘Relax, it’s gonna be fine.’ The doctor could feel a pair of hands holding his head loosely and knew his pheromones did the trick to soothe his omega.

‘Have you done this before?’ Harold inquires looking down.

‘No. Though I did do some reading so I guess we should be fine. Plus, not to sound cliche’d or anything but,’ John furrows his eyebrows like a comical villain. ‘I __am__  a doctor.’ That elicited a snicker from the young one, pressing a kiss on the doctor’s forehead like a blessing.

John asked if he can do the honors, Harold bit on his lips but nods. The doctor which wield scalpels like pens undressed his omega with bated breath. The belt buckle removed with a clank, letting the trousers fall to the ground while he removes the shirt. It’s like uncovering a frilly present tagged with his name on a snow stuffed morning. He may have seen a fair share of specimens and unclothed patients, but if he were to compare those moments with this, Harold’s better off with the toys.

When everything is stripped away -even the undergarments- the omega clad with only his glasses got very self-conscious, especially when his alpha is still fully clothed in his black shirt and slacks. The doctor carries out an appraisal with vividly bright eyes and slightly parted lips. His fingers sliding across the generous expanse of skin, everywhere he touch sends a warm glow to the omega’s heart.

Harold is not lanky, courtesy of Miles for pledging to feed the boys of the house with only a balanced diet. But due to his sex, Harold’s body is on the soft side. With finer bone structure and lithe muscles, the gaps filled with fatty tissues results in the pillow-soft skin. His chest and belly is flat but swaddled with flesh oh so tender that the doctor could bury himself in them all day long. Maybe one day he will.

The omega cock nestled between the thighs is barely half of John’s palm, chubby and delightfully adorable, coupled with a pair of long legs that he’d kiss from the pelvis down to the pearly toes. In fact John wants to kiss every inch of the soft porcelain skin and drown the omega with praises and ballads that could fill the San Alfonso del Mar swimming pool. It’s like a dream to be entrusted in treating the omega during his most vulnerable. Charades of quickened breath and stiff fingers, measuring caresses and deep gazes, everything leading to an end they will indulge in very soon.

Harold is led to lie down as John continues with his inspection. Feeling his own bed under his bare skin with an alpha towering over him, Harold clamps his thighs tight, attempting to curl into a small ball. What is he afraid of? He’s the one who offered himself the night before. Yet shame formed a moat around his yearning, urging him to hide his moist sex and intensifying pheromones. The doctor feigns ignorance and kissed the knobby knees, in no hurry to pop the balloon between them.

A large hand palms the ass from the side, ignoring the region between. Plump and soft, the doctor kneads them like dough, smiling as he kiss the omega’s fingers and the back of his hand. Harold’s scent is getting stronger by the minute, so although he’d love to dilly-dally for the rest of the day, they can’t. Licking the cleft between the omega’s fingers, the alpha sneaks his hand to the split of the thighs and how delightful it is to find the wet pucker. Harold squirms with flushed cheeks just as the alpha rubs his finger pad against it.

‘We’re taking it slow, okay? I’m only gonna do it when you’re ready.’ John croons, left the small hole to place his hand onto the soft belly and slowly trail his way upwards to a pink nipple. His omega immediately diverted his attention to the hand, eyes widening as the doctor prods and pinches the exponentially hardening nub. The pair became fully engorged in no time, making the omega bend his brows in confusion. Dr Reese always had a nimble touch, a dexterity which came by naturally. But now the devious fingers are uncovering more and more erogenous zones effortlessly. Harold’s knees are pulled downwards as the doctor knelt between the pair of gawking thighs, emerald eyes not looking down at what’s between them but  focused on the pink chest.

Dr Reese latched his mouth onto one of the nubs and sucks. Harold wanted to state that although omegas are sexualized for their heavily maternal nature, only impregnated betas and omegas (to a much greater extent) have sensitive mammary glands. Although he did felt something from before, but he presumed it was something mild, like how a dog would react to a pat on the head. It’s just ticklish until the doctor nibbles and pulls on the nub with his teeth, and the chemistry commence. A spark sent across his chest, down to his knees and up to his head. His fingers grabbing on the sheets as the teething continues, leaving shallow bite marks around the pale flesh. The nipple swelled profoundly, turning red and pronouncing every strand of friction the doctor is making. Even the coat of saliva couldn’t alleviate the sting, Harold didn’t realize how his chest is heaving until a lewd moan visit their ears.

He quickly covered his mouth, cheeks burning in embarrassment. John spared a glance to the indignant omega and smiled.

‘Thanks for the compliment,’ He winked. Harold muttered but he know what the doctor meant. The alpha could’ve ogled over how shy the omega is, but he didn’t. For that, he’s grateful. Harold blinks more than its necessary while the doctor leans in, his hot breath against Harold’s hands. Slowly, he landed a kiss on the intertwined fingers, attempting to dissolve the barrier between them. The omega looked down hesitantly, then back at those emerald eyes again. A shudder passed and he finally let go. The loosened hand gripping on the doctor’s nape, he allow his own quivering lips to seal the doctors’ to share his emotions.

 

* * *

 

 ****2**** ****hours before Full Heat** **

His body felt like a ticking bomb as the doctor placed his mouth on the leaking omega cock. It may have been half a minute or a ten, but either way, something in him erupted. Turned into shards of piercing glass which resembles a kaleidoscopic view, bursts of pheromones and breathless moans forming an imagery of lust.

‘You like that?’ John murmurs, licking his lips for any remnants of the sweet cum. He’d suck on that pretty cock all day just for another drip of that honey, to hear those exquisite moans is also an incentive. Harold smells and looks ungodly delicious, and he haven’t poked at the small pucker just yet, still waiting for his omega’s invitation.

Harold nods, eyes glassy with flushed cheeks. Then he bit on his lips, trying to sit up despite John’s head still buried between his legs. His limp omega cock bouncing as his hole rubs against the cotton sheets, but he spotted the impressive bulge in John’s dark trousers, not to mention the predatory pheromones, subtle as they are.

‘Let me return the favour,’ He started, mouth salivating at the thought already. ‘Teach me how.’ 

John have excellent hearing, so although he said nothing, the tsunami of want trying to drown him indicated that the alpha accepts his request.

 

Of course Harold’s seen an alpha cock before. Not in actuality, but sex ed taught them enough on the anatomy and biology of the organ. It’s not too different from Beta’s or Omega’s, but the size and functionality more efficient in comparison. He had his urges, and seen a couple while buried in his bed with his headphones on. The attempts made him thought that he’d come out as an asexual. The videos showing professionals flaunting their penises before commencing the penetration with their writhing omega partner(s). Harold failed to empathize why the omega moaned louder at the alpha’s show. The large and purple cock resembles an inflatable toy with a pair of ridiculously stiff balls close to bursting beneath it. Let’s just say the provocation failed to reach the curious omega, the tab closed in ten seconds.

That’s why he intended to keep his expectations low. No matter how grotesque the doctor’s member may be, it doesn’t matter. Maybe his heat-addled mind would appreciate it from a different perspective even. Whatever it is, he had to accept the fact that there is no uniform aesthetic on the topic of phallus. Who knows, maybe John thought the omega’s organ to be insufficient. Although chances of the doctor being judgmental towards the human anatomy would be slim, but they’re only human.

So it must be understood that Harold nearly bit on his tongue when John undid his fly to reveal the fully erect cock. Instantly saliva filled up the omega’s mouth and he had to gulp twice to prevent it from spilling. Also large and thick in its full glory, the bulbous cock head already slightly moistened with pre-cum. But rather than sporting an angry purple swell, the thick veins are still observable on the red flush, pulsating evenly. Even the taut sacks weighs naturally, instead of resembling stiff rubber balls.

It’s gorgeous. The long fingers almost carrying the massive organ closer to the omega, pheromones swarming around them. Harold clamps his thighs shut, trying to hide how aroused he is, his hole is already wetting itself against the bedsheets, sucking in the cotton as best as it could. But his curled in toes, heating face and fluttering eyelashes are exposed to the doctor’s observation anyway.

John sighs as the cock tip almost brushes the pursed pink lips. His omega looking up at him with those doe eyes nervously and the doctor nods. Huffing nervously, Harold gives the tip a peck. Then with slow determination, takes in the first segment of the organ into his mouth. He kept his teeth away and listening to the doctor’s gentle praises on what a good boy he is, he anxiously tries to take in more- just to see how much he could take, and if the alpha would be pleased further.

He could barely contain half of the cock in before it hits the back of his throat. Blinking rapidly at the gagging sensation, the omega wonders if he could take in more. His fingers approach the taut sacks timidly, tongue surrounding the thick shaft as best as he could. With pure resolve, Harold decides to take all of it in until he got tugged back instead.

‘Don’t,’ John gasps, stopping his omega. He could see how Harold’s already wincing and that’s not a good sign. ‘You don’t have to.’ His omega deserves to be pampered, not having his throat fucked like an object.

Harold hums his confusion while his cheeks are still full with the alpha cock. John brushes his hair and cups his cheeks, pulling the omega backwards.

‘Don’t take all of it in, just what you can.’ Blue eyes like the depths of the sea signaled his comprehension and slowly let the cock out to give it a kiss. He shudders at how pliant his omega is, sweetly accommodating to his alpha while he derive pleasure from having something so grotesque in his mouth. Harold’s a fast learner and with remaining girth in his hand, sucks obediently as he await for any further instructions. John reminds him of other ways to advance and Harold immediately applied his knowledge. Bobbing his head on the cock and occasionally let it slide out to nib on the thick veins and sack, he gasped when a fat globule of cum leaked out against his lips, and promptly licked it away like cream.

Instantly, John realize how much of an incentive it is to his omega. Harold mouths the cock ravenously, almost like he’s trying to suck all the treat from his alpha. He swear he heard the omega purring. Now only the tip is left in the warm suction, the pale hand pumping the dark cock. Harold stared upwards as if to inquire, to demand for the thick returns for his labour. The tongue pokes into the tip impatiently, adventurous enough to make a small nibble on the crown. He’s intent on making his alpha cum and he wasn’t disappointed. The alpha grunts and finally release his first load onto the waiting tongue with a full body shiver accompanied by an explosive shot of pheromones. The cock wobbling out as the omega couldn’t contain it and the cream simultaneously. 

Harold held his breath as John’s thick musk surround him, filling his senses with an ephemeral burst of security and affection. Strings of white cream flowing down the omega’s throat but too eager, he licks his lips for more. Eyes fixated at the glossy cock, the omega proceed to lap away the remnants dripping from the tip while his own pheromones gurgle happily around them. 

At this point John is astounded of his own self control. Why hadn’t he just proceed to fuck the omega until the bed wrecked is beyond his understanding. The small cock is already jutting and wet, close to coming as Harold offer himself the slightest comfort by rubbing against the duvet sheets. The nipples perky and his scent thicker than honey. The grand prize is hidden from sight, but John would bet that Harold’s already drenched the sheets beneath.

He’s feeling a bit feverish himself. The heat wave is affecting him, luring him like a sea siren would to a sailor. The doctor cups the nuzzling omega’s cheeks and swooped in for a kiss. It should only take a few more hours before Harold’s heat emerge in full force, and they don’t have any time to lose. He’ll have to prepare his omega’s body for a marathon that should end with the omega so utterly fucked out he can’t even beg for more.

Harold came as John pinched his nipples once more, humming while his doctor licks away the cum.

 

* * *

 

****One hour before full heat** **

‘Grab onto this.’ John hands him a pillow, the omega’s back facing him. ‘If you’d like, you can take off your glasses .’ Harold looks back at him, and then complies.

He didn’t even realize how precious he is to the eye of the beholder. A crease in the middle of the smooth back led to a pair of plushy cheeks, and then a pair of legs that has seen little daylight. The untainted skin is just like overnight snowfall and begging to be marked. He asked if Harold could lift his bottom up. His good boy didn’t even hesitate, just buried his face into the pillow with his ass in the air, knees sinking deeper into the bed.

After so long, he finally manage to take a good glimpse on the sweet hole. Moist and dripping, the doctor had to reiterate the plan in his mind. Shoving his cock into his lover without proper preparation isn’t part of it. As tight as his pants are, he’s not unzipping his fly again until Harold’s entered his heat. From the looks of it, that would be soon. Harold smell so good that if he was outside, he would have herds of alpha trailing him like he’s a freshly baked cinnamon roll.

The half hard cock hangs limply between the thighs, adorable balls slicked by Harold’s own fluids. Tentatively, John thumbs the pucker with one hand while the other gropes at those silky soft mounds. A shiver sent to his fingers, urging him to hasten his actions.

Dr Reese would love to lick away the sweet fluids, suck on the shy hole and maybe even nip on the rim just to hear the omega cry. But no amount of self restraint would be able to stop him later and eventually he’d just end up fucking Harold ill prepared. He look at the small toy lying innocently beside and exhales.

It’s a prostate massager, part of the tool set Miles prepared for them. Perfect for stimulating the perineum and prostate simultaneously, while widening the inner muscles for further penetration. The silicone covered shaft is three fingers thick, so it shouldn’t be too hard to bear. He kisses the soft white flesh before slowly pushing in a finger, just two joints in but Harold’s already tightening up.

‘Relax, we’ll go slow, remember?’ A finger trailed towards the soft balls but pressed at the perineum. Harold’s head sunk deeper into the pillow but the doctor could hear the louder breathing. The second attempt came by easier. John slipped in another finger, both of them swallowed whole, creating a gap between each other with a scissoring motion. Then another finger inserted with a similar fashion and the thighs start knocking against each other, Harold’s body trembling and digging into the bed. The doctor thumbs the stretched rim as a consolation, fluids spread languidly. The small cock stiff and bubbling pre-cum. As for the orifice, although almost imperceptible, but it is getting wetter around his fingers. Both a good sign.

As Harold struggles to cope with pleasure, the doctor is striving to not metaphorize the fingers as his own cock. It’s strenuous to keep his consciousness on bay with how strong the pheromones are. By the time Harold’s heat starts, he probably would’ve came in his pants. Biting on his cheek flesh, the doctor reminds himself of the goal and took out his fingers. Instantly Harold peered back, the soaked hole clenching at nothing.

 _Oh god._  John couldn’t help but give the white mound a soft bite, as though that will ease some of his pain. With a sigh, his hand found the massager lying beside. As wet as Harold is, he don’t trust the toy to be user-friendly when dry so he spilled some artificial lubrication on it before slipping it in. As soon as the the spiraled end is kept snug against the rim and perineum, Harold is already half turned towards his doctor, cheeks red with shallow breaths. Erratic moans fell from the lips and John knew the toy is doing the rest of the work, churning against Harold’s sensitive spots with the nervous muscles squeezing on it like its saviour. The doctor gulps at how despite the omega is clamping his thighs shut, the ass is still held high because he wants to be his good boy.

The omega cock drools further at the stimulation, but not enough. This toy was meant for a slow burn, allowing the user to enjoy the stockpile sensation. He gave the cheeks another bite before lowering Harold’s hips, giving him small praises to soothe his nerves. _You’re doing great,_  he licks away a drop of sweat, _just a bit more._

His lovely omega held his wrist with shaking fingers, about to utter something when they both hear something almost impossible.

The sound of a door opening and Miles’ voice.

‘Master Ben, at least let me have your coat,’ Then loud footsteps that is still heard despite the thick carpet. It should take only twenty seconds before the visitor would pass the living room and reach the bed.

But it only took five for the doctor to rip the covers beneath his dazed omega and another five to keep him concealed. Brother or not, this isn’t the best moment for any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished writing the chapter a couple of weeks ago but wasn't sure if I should post it.  
> The second half of the chapter is retained because I think maybe this first half makes a good end too!  
> Well, I'm always happy to receive feedbacks. So if there's enough interest for the second half, maybe I'll be brave enough to share it.
> 
> And to all those whom gave me lovely comments, thank you ♥

**Author's Note:**

> The main reason why I decided to share more of this work is because I wanted to make it more coherent. Now that the plot is out, I don't really see a reason in sharing anything further unless I am certain that there are readers interested in this.  
> So if you like this, feel free to give me feedbacks! It's very much appreciated.


End file.
